For The Love Of
by Guardian of Jupiter
Summary: So Konoha is facing another threat of war. Death and suffering undoubtedly come together the war. Can love too? Kakairu.
1. The Mission

I'm a bit apprehensive of posting a story that consists more than one chapter. Knowing my inability to post new chapters at regular intervals, I have been postponing posting this story… well, until I'm more than just fairly certain I can finish it. Now that I did post it, I just hope I can deliver the next chapter quicker than when I posted 'The Beginning' a few years back. I also hope it will as enjoyable as my previous stories. Thanks!

P/s: Before I forget, this is Kakairu all the way. (I need to grow out of this pairing!!!)

* * *

**For The Love Of…**

**By Guardian of Jupiter**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

It was unheard of for Iruka to be sick. For all those years he had become an academy sensei, fighting the insufferable little _shinobi_ children, who could throw unspeakable things, put up unimaginable traps all over the school ground, brought along various kind of pets to class (which meant Iruka had to baby sit the children _and _the pets) and yet despite all that, could still behold irresistible puppy/doe eyes, Iruka had never once succumbed to the weakness that all other academy sensei's had pleaded to suffer from once in awhile.

This feeling of self-discipline and self-righteousness was almost ironic and funny when he thought of how uncontrollable he was when he was young. Some people thought he was too strict when it came to rules but Iruka thought 'if only they remembered the incident with the water jutsu and dozens of illusion fuudas that he had stuck all over the village'. It was amusing as hell to watch but it was _hell_ when his jounin sensei found out about it and he had to clean to whole mess. Alone.

Anyway, despite the well-known invincibility that his students seemed to believe he possessed, he just had to fall sick. Only Iruka didn't know whether it was blessing that he didn't fall sick when he was in Konoha, teaching his boisterous students (who would never let this particular sick issue go since he had never fallen sick before) or it was curse that he had to fall sick when he was on a mission.

And it was the first mission he had this year! Iruka whined silently as he jumped from branch to branch. Never mind the fact that perhaps the cold (freezing!) temperature as he reached Snow Country closer that caused him to get this ferocious mother-of-all flu; he was finally getting a mission so that he could sharpen his rusted skills. And his training would not be the little children, dangerously uncontrollable ones – if he might add – but real people with problems!

Iruka halted for a while to take out his handkerchief to wipe the running nose. It was turning pink amidst the tanned skin and Iruka feared if he didn't go a healer soon; his nose would fall off after so many rubbings. _And what an undignified way to die too! _Iruka thought with a mirthless twist of smile. He could clearly see his body was brought back by ANBU.

_We're sorry, Tsunade-sama. Apparently, Iruka-sensei died because he accidentally rubbed his nose off. We meant, literally – off..._

Iruka snickered silently.

Not only his flu was infecting his nose, it was playing crazy game with his imagination.

Oh! Kakashi-sensei would certainly love to see his dead body and laugh his nasty heart out when he saw Iruka was without the nose. Iruka frowned. Just the thought of that... that... ill-mannered, presumptuous, sad excuse for a jounin with an unbelievable nerve was enough for Iruka to summon up fury to warm his cold (freezing!) body.

With both dark brows furrowed, which could be mistaken for utter concentration, Iruka resumed his journey. He could still remember Kakashi-sensei's last words before he took off for this mission.

"_A mission, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi drawled. Oh... Iruka began to simmer silently. It was the way he spoke his name together with his title with that... that tone that made Iruka switched from his pleasant and polite mode to angry-tantrum-teenage mode that he thought he had long grown out in a split second._

"_Yes, Kakashi-sensei," Iruka gritted a smile and he continued writing the lesson plan to his substitute. Even if he tried to return the disdain that he often heard Kakashi-sensei's voice, Iruka knew he didn't have enough _meanness_ (as Anko would always point out) to really do it._

"_And it's an A-rank mission." The incredulity was palpable._

_Iruka risked a glance up to the jounin. Kakashi-sensei stood in front of him with both hands in his pockets, looking lazy and uncared. Typical._

"_I have done my shares of A-rank missions." Iruka glared. Though not many… Iruka added silently but there was no reason why Kakashi should know that, shouldn't he? "You don't have to sound so inanely surprise."_

_And the man had the gall to widen that stupid eye and clucked his teeth! "I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei._" Hah!_ Iruka thought rebelliously at his superior. He had been the end recipient of that kind of sorry from this man for so many times before._ HAH! _And the glare intensified another notch up._

"_It's just that..." Kakashi's eye curved up._

_Oh, he just had to elaborate that 'sorry', didn't he? Iruka thought sourly._

"_It's just_ _you don't _seem_ like an A-rank mission kind of chuunin, you know."_

_One eyebrow twitched dangerously together with a pair of jaws snapped closed with visible strain and if it was one of his students that was in front of him, he or she would already be scurrying to nearest bomb-shelter and stay there until the apocalypse ended. _

_But the said jounin just smiled that stupid, STUPID _eye_ and stood nonchalantly (still) in front of him._

"_I abhor condescending,_ jounin-sama._" Iruka said silkily and he knew his face began to spread the flush, starting from his scar and moved toward his cheeks. _

"_It wasn't an insult, honest!"_

"_It wasn't?!" Iruka was standing up now, responding so easily toward Kakashi's provocation. "Well, flash news to you, Kakashi-sensei, everything you have ever said to me, from the first time we have met, has always been an insult and I wish you would just stop _dancing_ around with words and tell me straight that you hate me!"_

"_Now, now, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi put up both of his hands up in placating motions. "Hate is such a strong word to use. There are other more appropriate words to express yourself."_

"_Are you challenging my vocabulary now?" Iruka mouth dropped open. The nerve! "You abhor me. Detest! Disdain! Dislike! All those words that start with D and..."_

"_Actually, disdain is not entirely meant hate." Kakashi interrupted. "More like rudeness. Like you are to me now, considering I'm your superior."_

_Iruka was left speechless. So, he was the rude one? "I'd like to know why I'm the one who's being _disdain _when you're the one who insults my abilities." He asked tightly and the half-way written lesson plan died painfully in his fist._

"_I was merely curious about your infrequent missions, that's all," Kakashi was either oblivious at Iruka's tone or he was just being sadistic. Like usual._

"_My lack of mission doesn't impair my shinobi skills, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka had turned stiff but his face still red from strained anger. _

"_First mission in six months? In somewhere far like Snow Country? A-rank mission?" Kakashi persisted. "It's got to rattle you a bit."_

_By now, Iruka was thoroughly insulted. Rattle? How long did Kakashi-sensei think he had become a shinobi? Did Kakashi-sensei think he was that inexperience and incompetent that a mere mission rattled him? How low was he in front of Kakashi-sensei's eyes?_

_He didn't think he could still stand in front of Kakashi-sensei and _not _act stupid like he did during the Chuunin test nomination. Or like punching through Kakashi-sensei's face or stuffing the crumpled paper he had fisted in his hand into his superior's mouth regardless the fact he couldn't see the mouth or... _

_No._

_He wouldn't._

_If he did, it meant Kakashi-sensei had won. _

_If he did, it meant Kakashi-sensei was right about him being rattled, incompetent and unworthy of the symbol he wore proudly every day._

_He would not _cry_ in front of this bastard._

_He reached out for several pieces of new papers and shoved them in his bag. Without looking at Kakashi-sensei (he knew he would lose it), he said quietly, "The only thing that rattles me is that after all those countless taunts you threw at me, I still don't know why you hate me so." _

_With that, he walked stiffly out the deserted office (thank gods for lack of audience!), saving whatever shreds of dignity he had._

_Which was not much... _

Perhaps he was hallucinating or even wishful but he thought he had heard a whisper of, "...damn it..." just before he left. When he thought about it, he knew it was impossible.

From far, he could see the snow-covered roofs of civilians' houses and the castle loomed visibly from here. Sneezing once, twice, thrice... oh great, would you just stop! Iruka knew he was whining to himself again as he wiped his nose.

Nice impression he would make if he arrived in front of this country's lord with his nose running, tips of his ears, cheeks and nose flushed and him sneezing every five minutes while trying to look reassured and capable at the same time.

Swallowing back the unbecoming sighs, Iruka straightened his aching back and wiped his flushing face. Everybody entitled to get sick once in a while. He told himself as he jumped towards the city. Even the invincible Iruka-sensei, who had never taken sick leave in his entire career life.

Right.

He only hoped he would not be an embarrassment to Konoha. Not on his first mission in six months. _Not_ when the last words he could remember amongst the upcoming headaches and shivering colds were Kakashi-sensei asking him if he was _rattled._

_

* * *

_

First. _First._ Iruka knew he had to find a healer. But not with this shinobi uniform. The guards would be freaked because even if with invitation, Iruka knew he had to greet the country's lord first before anything else. Part of it was courtesy (as Iruka always like to believe) and another part of it... let's just say, many of the hidden villages had loyalty of a grass; it swayed to the highest bidder and the greeting was a symbol to show where was, currently, the particular hidden village loyalty laid.

Iruka knew, now and then, that he liked his belief better than the commonly used reason.

Changing into civilian clothes may be the stupidest idea but his nose was driving him crazy! And his head was beginning to join the party that his nose started. What could be more worse, finding yourself fainted in the middle of the greeting session (and kissed the attempt to look reassured and competent goodbye) or finding yourself locked up in your _customer's _dungeon within ten minutes stepping inside the country (and being tormented by the visions of Kakashi-sensei rolling on the ground with breathless laughter).

Well...

Runny nose was annoying and distracting. So did the beginning of the head-pounding.

Visions of Kakashi-sensei's smug I-told-you-so smirks?

Hell. No.

Fine, he would go and greet the lord first. The mighty lord of this country would have to bear the disgusting snot of a commoner.

And so, Iruka jumped down from the branch and stood visibly in front of the massive main gate. He had his scarf covered half his face, hiding the puffy nose and cracked lips – there was no need to broadcast how sick he was in front of everybody, was there? His feet were soundless and at first the guards were unaware, so, Iruka purposely stepped on a dried stick to produce a loud _crack!_

"Who's there?!" One of the gatekeepers shouted while the remaining guards on the watching towers drew their bows steady and readied. "Identify yourself!"

Iruka appeared slowly from behind the tree cautiously. Obviously the people of this country were already suspicious and prepared. Thank Gods for the insight of Kakashi rolling on the ground because seeing the healer first was a very bad idea. "I'm Umino Iruka from Hidden Village Konoha. I was hired by your lord. It seems you lord needs an assistance of some sort."

The spoken gatekeeper stood a full foot higher than Iruka, trying to look intimidating. However, if you dealt with monstro... he meant boisterous students of his in the mornings and then, thoughtle... he meant _thoughtful_ jounin (except for one) in the evenings, a six foot gatekeeper was a mere domestic dog– the one that tried to be fierce but too domestic to be able to do so. "My lord hasn't said anything about hiring shinobi or the fact one who is on the way."

His headache was beginning to show its audacious attitude as the pounding started. Iruka didn't want to spend time talking to this big log, explaining things that were not his responsibility. "If you could just take me to you lord..."

"And let you do your freakish magic's and scrolls and sticking papers within 3 feet from my lord? I don't think so."

Iruka rolled his eyes at another attempt of threatening and nearly cursed out loud at the sharp pain in his head from the rolling. He shoved his hand inside his jacket's pocket and took out a hired letter. "See?" He showed. "It is the hired letter to me from your lord. It bears his signature."

The suspicious eyes looked at the paper and then, looked back at Iruka. Then the gatekeeper huffed, "Can't blame me for not believing you speak the truth. You don't look that intimidating..."

_Oh, look who's talking! _Iruka wanted very much to say that but bit his lips. "Will you take me to you lord now?"

As they shuffled into the country, Iruka heard, "Unintimidating _and _polite!" from the guards. Then the laughter.

_Yeah, laugh up, gangsters wanna be!_ Iruka thought. _When the time comes and I pull out my magic and scrolls and those freakish stickers, you'll see who'll be the one is unintimidating!_

"And that is not even a word..." Iruka muttered as he followed the gatekeepers.

* * *

"Is Hokage of Konoha trying to say something to me?" The thunderous voice echoed the receiving hall. Iruka, in habit of facing impertinent superiors, kept his chin up and met the fury of the lord of this god-forsaken country unwaveringly.

"I paid accordingly and she sent a sick, unreliable looking chuunin to my aid?!"

_Ok, now that was low._ Iruka thought. _And absolutely tiresome_. Was he that... average? Damn it! If he had known that coughing and sneezing for mere ten seconds could send this old man into fits, he wouldn't have bothered to be_ polite _and cover his face. He should march straight up to him and cough right in front of his face.

Yeah, and then, answer to Tsunade-sama why she was receiving declaration of war.

Maybe dealing with the ungrateful citizens made this mission an A-rank one. Iruka was glad the scarf hid his pursing mouth. "No, my lord." Iruka resisted the urge to cough again. "I was perfectly healthy the day I left Konoha. I suppose the cold weather does not agree with me."

"Yes, I can see that," the old man actually sneered. "It shows the level of endurance you have even as a shinobi."

_Ouch! That actually hurts. _Iruka grimaced. _I will not kill this old fart... I will not kill this old fart... Damn it, I will not kill the only customer assigned to me in six months!_

"Do you even have the skills to complete the assignment, I wonder."

_Enough with the insults already. _Exasperation began to fill the academy sensei. _First, Kakashi-sensei, then the gangster-but-actually-a-domestic-dog and now, some old fart who thinks he is rich enough to pay for my skills _and_ the luxury of insulting. _

Iruka forced his stiff back to bow. "If you could just let me see one of your healers, I will start my duties soon."

"Now we have to play nurse for you?"

Teeth were gritted. "If it made you feel any better, _my lord_, I'll pay and nurse myself and I assure you that tomorrow, you'll have me at your service." _Oh gods let there be slightest mercy in these people and find me something flat so I can lay my pounding head..._

The old man sniffed loudly before waving his hand to shoo Iruka off.

Iruka bowed again and then, pulled his wool-woven scarf around his face more securely. He knew the flush from his face was little from the flu and a_ lot_ from anger.

When everything was settled, Iruka found himself sighed in utter gratefulness for the soft futon in the room of one of the motels in this country. He was drowsy with medicinal herbs that he consumed for the flu and tiredness of traveling with chakra while sick. If he sleep now, he would certainly be alright tomorrow (because he rarely got sick; what were the chances of him getting really, really sick here, now?)

_Yes_, Iruka let the last fleeting; drug-induced thought filled his mind. _Everything is going to be fine... The worst has already done and gone..._

One thing that Iruka was going to learn in this mission is that he should never tempt the fate.


	2. The Chase

**For The Love Of...**

**by Guardian of Jupiter**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Chase**

The coughs didn't stop. His nose was driving him miserable. He woke up the next morning with his head felt like something really heavy hit it. And that was two days ago! Of all the time for his body to get really sick, it was here and now. Really appropriate.

The lord wanted a shinobi to slip through one of his rival country's defense and steal a scroll and an important key to open the safety box that holds the scroll. By right it should just be a B-rank mission, at most. Heaven knows that he had been stealing scrolls, amulets, treasure boxes, keys, paper fans (yeah, he was still recovering from the utter ridiculousness) and all other things imaginable during his long career as a chuunin. But since Iruka was going to steal two things at the same time (if he delays, he would risk the security would be tightened into an impossible mode) and of course, not to mention, _dealing_ with the obnoxious clients, which Iruka knew Tsunade-sama _knew_ that he was the only one with the patience to serve them, Hokage had set it to A-rank mission.

Hokage-sama could really do some serious sucking up if she wanted. This was not the first time Iruka had felt exploited.

From the tree that he was crouching, Iruka eyed the building that he was told where the scroll was. The defense was at the standard level; three guards were posted at the main entrance. Or was it four? Iruka blamed his red-eyes from the blurred vision.

He needed to steal the scroll as silently as possible because after that, he needed to go the other building to steal the key next. If this first attempt aroused the attention of the security, there was no way he could next steal the key after stealing the scroll without turning this whole stealth mission into big massacre. Not to mention, with his current health Iruka doubted he could dispatch all the guards without killing himself off in the process.

Iruka tightened his lips into a thin, straight line. Oh, no. He had planned to walk, all by himself, through Konoha gate and waved the mission report in front of Kakashi-sensei's face with all the smugness he felt. _Rattle? Hah!_

The location was told by the obnoxious lord. Since the scrolls were rarely taken out, he couldn't verify the information given to him and if Iruka was given any choice at all, there was no way he was going to stay in Snow Country any longer than he should. All Iruka could do was take the information with as much confident as he could. If the information was wrong, well...

Iruka gave himself a huff. _Well_, what the _hell_.

So, Iruka brought himself together and produced a clone before changing the clone into one of the servant girls that was scheduled to visit the guards for supper. He had spent the whole two days monitoring and memorizing the schedule of everything. They were very routine. Nearly like drilled soldiers.

Iruka slipped behind the wall and waited for the real servant girl. One thing about being a chuunin for as long as he did, Iruka often got missions that were not as dangerous as jounin type of mission and seldom his missions like any ordinary chuunin's mission level. His missions were all about being resourceful, intelligent thinking and required less fancy jutsu to get through.

Iruka had reasonable doubts that Naruto would receive his type missions anytime soon.

Therefore, sneaking up to a servant girl and cast genjutsu to ensure she remained very, very asleep were not considered as coward in Iruka's book. He was using whatever he could to get his mission done, that's all.

Iruka jumped soundlessly on the nearest roof and blended himself to the darkness around him as he watched his clone, in dress and all, walked toward the four guards with a supper balancing convincingly on his both hands. Within minutes he had gotten the guards to drop on the ground; unconscious and deeply drugged.

Uh... that was easy... Iruka raised his eyebrows. He quickly brought his hands together to multiply his clone into three more so that the guards could be hidden.

As the area cleared of the unconscious guards, he transformed his four clones into the guards. It was a dangerous tactic because it would be hard for him to use his chakra to maintain his clones and at the same time trying to not get distracted while sneaking into the heavily guarded building. But he took the risk because he needed to minimize suspicion since the key to the scroll was in the other building.

With chakra gathered at his feet, Iruka moved in silent but quick. His senses were highly alert of any incoming guards. His mind had the entire building's routes memorized. His aching head and his runny nose be damned!

After a while, there, in front of him, was a door that stood sturdy, big and very, very locked. He eyed the surrounding, mindful of any trap. No guards – that was weird – but under his keen eyes, Iruka could see small stickers, he _meant_ fuuda (damn those guards for calling them stickers! Now they had him calling them stickers as well)_, _securely taped inside of the door's cracks – explosive fuuda he supposed – and... what was that? Iruka dared a few steps closer. _A seal_?

And it was not just an ordinary seal. It was a type that is complicated (it meant Iruka would need time to break the seal, which precisely what he didn't have) and from the look of it, it involved not one element but two, which told Iruka the level of shinobi that made the seal. A jounin.

… Damn it!

Why didn't he see any jounin during his two-day stake outs?!

Iruka didn't need this complication. He doubted he could take a jounin when he was healthy; what was to say now that he was sick?! Shit... Iruka rubbed his face with both of his palms, wiping away the sweat. This was not good. His client told him that there was no way his rival country could have hired a shinobi; there were both technology-based country, where its population was normal people. No wonder the guards described fuuda as stickers.

But what if this country did hire a shinobi? His own client certainly hired Konoha. If that was so, it would certainly affect his whole plan. And his tactic to put the clone guards would be useless.

After a few moments of intense lip-biting, comparing pros and cons, Iruka heaved a deep sigh. Time is more than important. He needed to finish this faster than what he have anticipated. The lesser he used his chakra, the lesser the chance he would be discovered. Blasting off the seals would not be wise.

It also meant he would have to use _the_ jutsu.

He hated using this jutsu. He created this jutsu when he was first caught as captive in his earlier years as chuunin. After years of being inactive chuunin, he never thought of improving his jutsu and now, he hoped fervently that the seal didn't have the water element fixed inside it.

Iruka walked even closer to the seal and he held out his hand to trace the seal's symbols; mindful to not triggering the fuudas. _Fire..._ Iruka thought as he fingered one of the symbols. It made sense. If anyone wanted to blast off the door, first thing he would do was to cast fire. Then his fingers trailed to the spiraling symbol next to the fire. _Lightning__..._ Iruka was relief beyond words. It also made sense. Most of the offensive jutsu were made from fire and lightning elements. Shinobi don't like water. It needs source – though advanced water jutsu user doesn't need source; like Niidaime.

It was also a bonus the fact that fire was the weaker element of water and therefore, it was easier for him to slip through the seal trap.

Luckily, Iruka liked water. This was the benefit of being different. Unluckily, Iruka was amongst that needed source. Luckily, since he knew his weakness, Iruka had prepared to counter it. He took out his water bottle and carefully poured in a straight line just in front of the door. He, then, fashioned several seals to will the water to flowed through the gap under the door to the other side.

Iruka did it until he was reasonably satisfied of the amount of water that had pooled on the other side. Then, he stepped in with his toes closely touched the line of water.

_I hate this..._ Iruka thought as he brought his hands together to perform series of seals. _It's been years since I used this jutsu. It always makes me feel weird afterward._

But there was no other way. If he had anything to say at all, Iruka would want to avoid any sort of confrontation with the jounin that this country's lord had hired. In fact, it would have been better if the jounin didn't aware of his attempt to steal at all. Hey, it was a long shot, but, Iruka could hope.

Then, at the end of the seals, he felt his body merged with the water underneath his toes and it was really strange feeling to be as one with the water and flowed under the door gap to the other side.

When Iruka emerged back as full body, as expected, his feet felt wobbly and for a while Iruka lied on the ground, catching his breath. That was one of the biggest weaknesses of this jutsu. As soon as he turned back into human, he felt like his muscles weakened beyond belief and his breath robbed so instantly.

Bad jutsu to use if enemy waited on the other side.

Fortunately, no one waited on him on the other side. The room was surprisingly empty except for a table and a small box that undoubtedly consisted of the precious scroll in it. Now, to steal the key…

_One down, one more to go..._

_This is going to be a long night._ Iruka grimaced. If only he knew how true that was.

* * *

He didn't know what went wrong. He had been so damn quiet! He had withdrawn all his clones and erased all his traces of chakra after he first discovered the two-element seal. He had even withdrawn the genjutsu he put on the servant girl before tying up and gagging the girl. (The fact he muttered repetitive sorry that got her eyes widened in surprise would not be included in his report)

As soon as he stole the key, he was being ambushed. A kunai grazed his forearm and an explosive tag acutely missed his legs; Iruka ran. But the jounin persisted and he kept on chasing the wounded Iruka.

It was a stone jounin. Shit... Iruka swore; feeling adrenaline pumped through body, causing his fever headache to throb even more. A torrent of shuriken flew at him and Iruka began dodging them using one part skill and another part pure reflex.

_I can get away. I can get away. _Iruka chanted determinedly. Didn't he decide to walk through the Konoha gate and wave the mission report to the obnoxious Kakashi-sensei? _I can get away... Dodge, damn it! _And the shuriken flew only a couple of inches from his head, grazing his temple.

The head wound only made Iruka's headache throbbed harder.

Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, he heard footsteps coming from in front of him. _No, no, no... Please don't say he has a partner! _Iruka used his chakra to change direction away from the newcomer.

It took all his experience and knowledge to not succumb to the blind panic. He needed to be calm and be rational about all this.

...

Yeah right! How was he to be calm if he was being chased by two stone jounin in his first mission in six months?!! By right, the jounin would never even detect his presence at all; not when he barely used any chakra when he stole the key! Iruka knew he was panicking; his breaths were quickening and perspiration formed. It was embarrassing in some way, because he was a veteran chuunin. A simple case of being chased should not make him felt like this.

Okay, first thing first. He needed to lose his two chasers. He didn't think they would give up anytime soon, seeing that he had stolen both scroll and key.

Misdirection, he chanted. He needed to create misdirection and possibly fooled them. Bunshin and kawarimi might be a little bit overused. Any fancy jutsu that he knew was not appropriate when he was being chased. And… those jounin probably had seen all the tricks that Iruka usually used. This was why he hated being chased by the jounin. Talk about total unfairness.

So, how? Iruka gasped and winced when a shuriken past through his ear warningly close.

Kage bunshin? Iruka was only a chuunin and the jutsu was in the forbidden scroll after all. However, he also had a very concerned and very bossy student named Naruto, who insisted to teach him that particular jutsu. If Konoha knew he _knew _the forbidden jutsu _and _kept secret about it...

What the hell... Iruka huffed. Let Hokage suspend or demote him. He was trying to stay alive, damn it!

With hands brought and formed a series of seals, Iruka conjured up four kage bunshin, mindful of his chakra limitation. He ordered his solid clones to scatter in different directions, thankful that none of them had blood limit like Uchiha or Hyuuga. From what he had observed, that's it. To ensure his track was completely covered Iruka henged into one of the smaller rocks. He used the fact that he had impressive chakra control and kept his own chakra at absolute minimum and let his other clones had most of his chakra, purposely let one of the clones have slightly higher chakra so that the jounin would think that clone was the real him. It was dangerous; he risked himself being completely vulnerable if his misdirection failed.

_Follow him, follow him, follow him..._ Iruka chanted his heart beat fast. _Follow him, damn it!_

What seemed like a few hesitating moments, both of jounin fell into his misdirection and began to follow the clones.

_Yes!_ Iruka silently rejoiced. He waited for five more minutes before changed himself back. No way would he look back now. Chakra gathered at his feet and Iruka had never run so fast before in his life.

* * *

He ran and ran and ran... until he could see the glimpse of snow-covered roofs. He had been running all night, without stopping. It put a strain on his chakra but seeing the big gate from far had been worth it. Iruka exhaled a sigh of great relief. Finally… he thought. If he had to run any further, he feared his heart would burst at the strain of the rapidly draining chakra and the trepidation of being found by the stone jounin.

But they never found him. It surprised him for a while because he never thought his simple trick would work, considering they were jounin after all. Still… who was him to question his good luck?

Iruka couldn't wait to gave the lord the scroll and the key and be on his merry way. The whole business – of strangely incompetent jounin, the unexpected complication of both jounin, the fact that they were able to find him even when he had erased every of his trace and of course, the lord (he was sure the lord's obnoxiousness actually _meant _something) that hired him, himself – made him uneasy.

Wiping the dripping blood from his eyes, Iruka walked toward the main gate; exhausted. The guards raised their eyebrows – clearly surprised, which Iruka couldn't tell the reason why, and let him in.

When Iruka walked inside to see the lord, he knew something was so wrong but while his instinct screamed at him, Iruka still couldn't see anything remotely _suspicious._ The obnoxious lord sat on the dais, looking down to him with his lips curled in silent disdain and disbelief.

"My lord," Iruka bowed, grimaced when he saw the blood from his bleeding forehead dripped on the shining marble. _No wonder the old fart looks so disgusted at me…_ Iruka was thought.

"You surely took your time in retrieving the scroll."

Iruka swallowed back his angry retorts. Seriously, he really hadn't got the time to entertain this old fart. "I have encountered some… complications." He heard a snort, which he resolutely ignored. "You didn't mention the possibility of the neighboring lord hiring shinobi as well."

"How should I know what happens over there?" The lord snapped, clearly defensive. "I thought it is part of your job description?"

_You don't pay us enough to cover _that _part of job description! _Iruka thought. "You are right, my lord. I'm sorry." Iruka bowed again, cursing Hokage-sama again for leaving him to deal with the man. He knew that if Hokage sent a jounin, this rude lord would know the word 'humble' long before he could say the word 'incompetence'.

"However," The lord spoke up, causing Iruka to look up from his bow. "This has not gone according to my expectation."

"My lord?" Iruka was confused. "I had successfully retrieved the scroll and the key as what you have requested. My mission is complete."

"_Your_ mission may have completed but _mine_ have not."

"What do you mean?" Iruka's instinct sent a shrill of alarm and he unconsciously took a step backward.

"You are supposed to be dead, shinobi of Konoha." The lord stood up. "I'm the one who hired the stone jounin to kill you."

"What?!" Iruka exclaimed; his eyes were wide. This was a very _bad_ and very _long_ day. "What have I ever done to you?!"

"It is not about you. Whomever Hokage of Konoha sent, will have to die. Luck on my side when she sent me a sick-looking and very average chuunin. Imagine my surprise when I saw you survived the jounin and walked through that door."

"You hired me so I would die during the mission?" Iruka raised his tone, angry. "What do you hope to accomplish?"

"A declaration of war," The lord curled again his lips into a nasty smile. "Initiated by Konoha, not me."

"A war?!" Iruka was stunned. His fast mind whirled, trying to make the connection. "Hokage-sama would not risk a war just because someone as insignificant as me died in a mission." Iruka challenged.

"True, you are insignificant. But, you are also part of Konoha and that is the reason why I choose Konoha. Your Hokage and the rest of the Konoha village are too proud to just be still and silent when one of them died because of foul play. Too… _honorable,_ shall I say."

Iruka bristled at the laugh. He didn't think he was that important to Konoha. He was a chuunin and a mere academy sensei; he was easily replaceable. If he was from any other hidden village, the Kage might not care at all. But he was from Konoha and he knew that Hokage was too protective of her own people. She would go to the hospital to treat serious patients herself; she would sometimes go down to town to meet her people; and somehow Iruka knew, if anyone of them still had a remote chance to be saved, Tsunade-sama would try it.

She was a lot like her sensei, Sandaime-sama. Gentle at heart but fierce when she was protecting. She would most probably respond to his death _not_ because he was Iruka but because he was Konoha shinobi.

Iruka said frowned. "Why risk a war at all?"

"To test my technological weapons against your freak magic." The lord was humoring him. "But of course, if my weapons failed, I could always plead sympathy from other countries, considering I am merely defending myself against your _unprovoked_ attack."

_Bastard…_ Iruka couldn't belief what he was hearing.

"Then," Iruka said slowly. "I guess all I need to do is stay alive."

Laughter boomed out. "Precisely why I should not let it happens." With that, the two jounin that Iruka thought he had cleverly escaped appeared.

One of them was tall; his black hair was tied up at his nape with his head protector kept his straying bangs from his eyes. The other was an average height, as he was, but his striking red hair made him looked anything but average. _Damn it! _Iruka thought as his heart restarted the panicky beats. _Damn it!!_

"A worthy trick," One of them, the dark-haired jounin, spoke up; amused. "I certainly underestimated you, chuunin. The fact that you know kage bunshin is unexpected."

"It's nothing." Another of them snapped. "_Everybody_ knows kage bunshin!"

"You're wrong. This is just a chuunin and Konoha keeps jutsu like that in jealous guard. I do not expect the chuunin to know kage bunshin and certainly not to _his _extent of creativity."

Iruka looked at his pursuers; torn between anger for being talked about as if he wasn't here and mirth because these guys obviously had never met Naruto! If they thought he was being creative, Iruka wondered what they would think if they fought Naruto.

"One thing I don't understand…" Iruka spoke up, bringing back their attention to him. "If you are hired by him-" Iruka waved his hand in dismissal gesture to the lord. No longer was he his client, so, Iruka was not obligated to be polite. The fact that the old fart wanted to kill him only added to Iruka's lists of reasons as to why. "-how do you explain the seals that I saw in the room?"

The black-haired jounin looked at him with amusement. "What makes you think what you saw the whole night was_ real_?"

Iruka refused to look shock. _Genjutsu?_ It was ridiculous! He was the one who cast the genjutsu on the servant girl. Could genjutsu be cast when the caster under another genjutsu? That… that was unthinkable! But, what if… it could be done? "You lie. I put genjutsu on the servant girl. Your genjutsu would disappear when I remove my genjutsu from the girl."

The jounin laughed, clearly entertained. Iruka wanted to shove his kunai down to that man's throat.

"Quick thinking, chuunin. You're right though. We only put genjutsu on the door, to make your whole mission look supposedly real. You were supposed to just die thinking the whole mission was legitimate. We weren't expecting you to escape our grasps in the first place." The taller jounin smirked. "The door wasn't sealed with any fuudas or seals; however, it is the most curious on how you got through the door that you _thought_ to be sealed. I didn't see any force entry."

"Another of your secret jutsu?" The look on the taller jounin's face was beginning to irritate Iruka.

_Yeah, as if I will tell you anything._ Iruka thought. "And the scroll that I stole?"

"Worthless." The lord on the dais threw the scroll carelessly away. The deep amusement in his face unnerved Iruka so much.

Iruka knew he was powerless to face his entire unexpected enemies. This was no longer an A-rank mission. With two jounin and a conspiracy against Konoha, this was an S-rank mission! He was not qualified for this type of mission – not that he was even qualified for an A-rank mission, but at least he had done his share of A-rank missions; no matter the fact that they all happened accidentally. But an S-rank mission was something he hadn't even _dreamed_ of doing. He was only a chuunin, damn it!

Iruka took cautious steps backward. Sweat of both rising fever and adrenaline made his body felt cold and hot at the same time. He knew he couldn't win when he was healthy. But he implicitly knew he would die, especially now his fever worsened from bad to worse over the course of three days, since he arrived here.

_Looks like I'm probably never going to walk through Konoha's gate and wave my report to Kakashi-sensei… _It was strange to think how disappointed he felt when he realized that. But it was even stranger when he thought about Kakashi-sensei when Iruka could practically see Death reaching out for him.

"I'll take it, the conversation is over?" Iruka asked as he let out a fleeting and somber smirk.

"Shall we?" The redheaded jounin looked at his partner, eager.

"Sure."

* * *


	3. At the Edge

* * *

**For The Love Of...  
**

**by Guardian of Jupiter**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: At the edge**

Iruka had started running when the lord uttered the word 'worthless'. The moment he stepped into this village, his instinct was screaming at him and Iruka would be a fool if he ignored his instinct. Instinct was the one who had saved him countless of time before. Not to mention his instinct was the one that saved him from erratic patterns of his students' kunai and shuriken projectiles that he was the proud bearer of the award of the least injured academy sensei in the history.

So, despite the fact that his logic told him that he was being stupid and incredibly paranoid, he secretly sent in another of his kage bunshin to meet the lord while he perched on nearby tree, listening carefully.

The revelation had rendered Iruka frozen on the tree, voices roared in his ears and his heart raced. This was not happening… This was not happening _at all._ What was the odd his mission (that was supposedly to be straightforward) turned into an S-rank? An _S-rank mission_, for heaven's sake! He had never even _dreamt_ of ever doing an S–rank mission. And the fact his low-ranked (relatively speaking) mission turned insanely (again, relatively speaking) high-ranked mission? That was Naruto's karma; certainly not his! If he was given C-Rank mission, he'd always get C-Rank mission! He hadn't done anything bad lately to deserve this! Not counting the curses he directed to Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-sama, of course!

The careless word of 'worthless' from the lord shook Iruka out of frozen state and without thinking, he shot out from his hiding spot and ran like he had never run before. If there was a slightest chance he could survive this whole ordeal, he would take it, damn it! Never mind the fact he could never outrun jounin (never had and quite possibly never will), not in training nor in the real life. He was a never a jounin for a very _good_ and _valid_ reason, you know. Fever was ignored and previous fatigue was forgotten as a rush of adrenaline replaced the drained system and Iruka's whole system focused on getting out of this alive.

He needed to run back to the forest. He grew up in the forest; he practiced his jutsu in the forest; he taught his students in the forest, surely the forest wouldn't abandon him now?

A slight fluctuation in his chakra told Iruka that his kage bunshin was destroyed by the stone jounin. _That was fast..._This was bad. This was really silently, Iruka knew that it wouldn't be long before they discovered his chakra trail and followed it to the forest. He was blinded by panic then; he forgot to erase his chakra trail.

_This is what happened when you stay too long in the comfort of Konoha Village!_ Iruka berated himself. _You forget even the basic!_

He stopped nearby large tree – snowy season made most of the trees leafless. It was hard to find shadows to blend in it. This was not like the forest he grew in. However, Iruka was surprisingly innovative – his younger years as pranksters and his adult years, trying to stop pranks required him to be creative. He created one more kage bunshin – his chakra was draining away, he couldn't use this jutsu a lot longer – this had to work. Then, he changed his kage bunshin into rock. Iruka turned around, running and deliberately made his trails obvious.

_Please let this one more trick works…_ Iruka prayed because, really, his luck would surely run out sooner or later. He just hope he had enough just to escape the border of Snow Country.

* * *

The jounin arrived at the forest, feeling decidedly annoyed (from the red-headed jounin) and amused (from the taller jounin). It was kind of humiliating, actually, for not be able to realize they were talking to a kage bunshin the whole time. But the taller jounin was silently impressed at the chuunin's chakra control. The chakra fluctuation within the kage bunshin was so perfectly controlled and distributed that the bunshin itself was a perfect imitation of a real person. Without any special blood limit, he doubted that even a seasoned jounin would notice the kage bunshin in a first glance.

… Maybe in even third glance.

Fourth, maybe.

But the point was, his partner was an extremely hotheaded and short-tempered person and of course he would not be able to appreciate the subtle skills that the chuunin had shown to them over and over again. So the chuunin lacked of impressive, fire-throwing, lightning-cracking or even wave-crashing jutsu. But he was still alive and he still remained elusive from the two jounin who was bent on killing him.

"Blasted chuunin and his kage bunshin!" The said hotheaded and short-tempered jounin was undoubtedly angry.

His partner just rolled his eyes at his partner words. Predictable. "Clever though."

"Would you stop admiring him? It annoys me!"

"Would you like me to lament our stupidity then?" The taller jounin raised his eyebrows. "We are twice fooled. By an average chuunin."

"Yeah, yeah," He waved a careless hand. "Whatever."

The taller jounin just chuckled. He looked around at the almost barren forest. "His chakra trail stops here."

"Where would he go, then? Or is this one of his tricks again?" He ran his fingers through his red hair, agitated.

His partner, again, rolled his eyes at his impatience. He, then, walked around the area and halted at the obvious trail Iruka had left behind. With his expression turned thoughtful, he said, "That is weird. He erased his chakra trail and yet left his physical trail."

"A lure for us to follow him? Surely he didn't think he could fool us using the same trick?" The incredulous in the red-haired jounin's tone was apparent.

"Well, we did fall his trick twice. I'm assuming he is one of the 'third time's the charm' kind of guy."

"So, his kage bunshin is gallivanting around the forest and he is…" the shorter jounin stopped and his head looked around.

"Well…" the dark-haired jounin offered sarcastically. "There are a lot of rocks and trees here. Where do you want to start?"

"Who says we need to choose?" The smirk on the red-haired jounin was positively evil.

* * *

Iruka was gaining space between him and his pursuers. He could sense his pursuers' chakra was getting fainter, suggesting the distance between them grew farther. _It's working… _Iruka could hardly believe it. _My half-assed, badly planned tactic actually works! _Either he was that skillful, the jounin were that incompetence or he was _extremely_ lucky. Well, whatever ensured his survival or at least, his chance of getting out of this godforsaken country, Iruka gave a fervent and utmost gratitude. If he could at least get out of Snow Country, he could increase his chance of surviving this whole thing. Granted, sanctuary of Konoha Village would still be far away but at least he was out of the pretentious lord's area of authority and even if he was killed, there was no way the old fart could use his death to start a war between Konoha and his country.

He might die, but Iruka would not let Konoha perished – not on his expense.

Suddenly, Iruka stumbled as a huge force exploded behind him. He stopped to look back and realize that the jounin were taking shortcuts in discovering which disguise his clone took over. They were using massive fire jutsu, destroying everything in one destructive method. Damn it!

"No, no, no, no…" Iruka muttered his breath as his eyes were wide, watching the smoke from afar. He didn't think of that possibility. He thought the jounin would check each of the rock and tree and he would be safe running all the way to the Snow Country border! He might have gained distance between him and his pursuers but he implicitly knew that there was no way he could keep running at this speed all the way to Konoha. To the Snow Country's border, maybe but not Konoha. Hell, he wasn't sure whether he could even keep this speed until he reached Fire Country's border!

He had already used up most of his chakra during the so-called mission and the frantic escaped from the jounin for the first time. Then, when he had to escape for the _second_ time from the same jounin, his chakra was further depleted from the frequent usage of kage bunshin. He might have an excellent chakra control but it didn't change the fact that his chakra reserve was very limited. Not to mention of the fever that he suspected was getting worse for every moment he pushed himself further closer to the limit. And now, to run all the way to Konoha at this speed non-stop? Iruka had neither the energy nor the will.

He was _tired…_!

This was the most exhausting, frustrating mission he had ever had. Even his chuunin test was not this chakra-draining! He was so tired, he was so sick, he was so angry and most of all, he was so very panic to the point that he couldn't think of anymore tactic to elude the persistent jounin except than running like hell as far as he could. He didn't think that constituted as a tactic at all. Well… not according to the _1001 Tactics and Strategies of Escaping for Chuunin-level Shinobi_. The book specifically said that-

Iruka paused before groaning in frustration. Oh god… he was so pathetic! He was thinking about a book when he should have been thinking of a way to survive!

For a moment, Iruka had the craziest desire to cease his running and let the jounin ended his misery. Why bother? He would still die even if he managed to get out of Snow Country…

…

_No!_ Iruka thought, shaking himself out of the sinking feelings. _I can make it!_ He told himself over and over again; just to find once again the lasts of the adrenaline. Just run, Iruka! Run faster!

Pushing his chakra to the limit, Iruka leaped farther and farther. Confronting the jounin would be his last resort. He was not _that_ panicky yet to think he could overcome two jounin at the same time.

* * *

Iruka slumped against a tree trunk; perspiration tickled down his forehead, his body was shivering badly. He didn't know whether he felt cold or hot but it certainly was the most unpleasant feeling. His blocked nose restrained his lungs to inhale more air, which made things worse because his exertion robbed air from his lungs. His hands shook badly from the tiredness that he had never felt before. His sight was hazy and unfocused, warning him of the impending collapse. In other words, he was at his limit.

No. He was way beyond his known limit.

Who was he to think he could outrun jounin when he was sick, low on chakra reserves and panicky?

Who was he to think he could survive an S-rank mission? He was barely alive when he first experienced an A-rank mission a few years back (which also he had gotten accidentally) and he actually thought he could survive an S-rank mission fairly unscathed?

_Kakashi-sensei has every right to sound incredulous when he heard about my A-rank mission. I SHOULD be rattled!_

_No. _Iruka thought resignedly. The adrenaline was still rushing through his body but his muscles could no longer take the exertion. No matter how hard he pushed himself, how cleverly he had escaped himself in the past, the answer was still… _No, I cannot. And the proof of my own incompetence and ineptitude is standing right of me._

Looking up from where he was leaning, the tall, dark-haired jounin looked down at him with a satisfied smug plastered all over his face. The redhead jounin was nowhere to be found. Iruka didn't know whether it was a good thing or not. But one thing for sure, if he was ever going to survive this, he would need a miracle.

And Iruka knew he was out of favor; out of luck; out of miracle.

"Found you at last." The jounin smirked.

"Con… congratulation…" Iruka sarcastically breathed, still panting from the exertion. "Personally, I… I don't think it would take… take you this long to find me."

The jounin chuckled, clearly enjoying himself. Iruka's provocation was clearly ineffective. Or the jounin was just happy to have him at his mercy. _Evil bastard._ Iruka thought fiercely. Well, he might have resigned to the fact he was going to die but it didn't mean he had to like it!

"My partner is very, very angry at you, chuunin. You wasted a lot of our time with your little hide-and-seek game. Luckily it is me who find you first."

Iruka looked up at his pursue. He might be pathetic but he would not show just how pathetic he was! Putting up a false bravado, Iruka tried to put up a disinterested tone. "Angry? For falling for a chuunin's trick not only twice but thrice? It must be a big blow to your jounin's pride."

The jounin had the gall to throw his head back and laugh, as if he spoke of the funniest words. "Oh, trust me, chuunin. Your creativity amuses me, that's all. You probably could become a jounin just because of your mind." He tapped his forehead. "Since it is clear your skills are somewhat lacking."

This was the reason he had never tried for jounin. Iruka knew he was sorely unqualified. What jounin who fell into the hands of his enemy because he was too _exhausted_ to run anymore? And now, any ambition he had to ever become a jounin would never come true – not when he knew he was going to die in the hand of this stone jounin. The fact that he secretly wanted to be a jounin because _Kakashi-sensei _was a jounin as well and the fact that Iruka wanted to gain Kakashi-sensei's respect _not_ disdain were something Iruka didn't like to dwell in.

"What are you going to do now? Kill me?" Iruka held on to his last courage.

"It's my mission objective. Surely you can understand that."

_And the saddest part is I do understand. _Iruka thought. That was the shinobi's life – to follow order. "Do whatever you want." Iruka declared steadfastly. His courage would not waver even on his last hour; his pride would remain erect and strong. "I have nothing left to use to fight you."

It was true. His chakra was at the lowest level. Anymore jutsu used, Iruka would certainly burst his chakra circulation. Hell, he could even barely stand up without leaning against the tree trunk.

The jounin took out his kunai. And Iruka's heart pounded in fear.

Iruka closed his eyes, waiting in utter trepidation. The sight of shiny kunai was too much to bear. He curled his hands into painful fists to stop himself from doing _anything_ embarrassing. _Please, gods… Let it be quick and painless…_

_Please, please, please, please…._ Iruka had always thought it to be cliché as hell but really, he could really see his life flashed him by behind his tightly closed eyes. And how ironic and surprising to see most of the images were of Kakashi-sensei's. Maybe he had spent too much time in his short life arguing, exchanging insults and admiring Kakashi-sensei that Kakashi-sensei filled his mind so possessively.

_Please… I only want a quick death… _Iruka unwilling counted the countdown of the end of his life.

But…

He waited and waited but the blow didn't come. After a few seconds, he dared a peek and saw the jounin was looking somewhere behind the tree that he was leaning against. His body posture was frozen in utter shock and he fisted his kunai too tightly that Iruka could see veins popped out.

"What are you waiting…?" Iruka started but abruptly halted when a flash of green, silver and crackling sounds of lightning passed through him from behind and tackled the stone jounin to the ground.

Before Iruka could say anything, he saw a spurt of blood and he knew the stone jounin died.

Iruka looked at the figure that stood up slowly from the corpse, turning around to face him. The figure's face was dark, intense and absolutely furious. Iruka had never seen that kind of expression on that face before. At least, not _this _angry. He whispered a single word, "Kakashi…"

And utter fatigue and delirious fever took over. Iruka's world turned black.

* * *

Kakashi quickly stepped forward to catch Iruka from falling hard on the ground. Maybe using Chidori was a little bit too much since he had all the advantages over the jounin, especially with the fact the stone jounin was so surprise to see him suddenly drop to the ground with Chidori crackling warningly. The stone jounin never had a chance at all. But then, Kakashi was so angry when he stumbled upon the scene, where Iruka was willingly offered his neck for the blasted jounin to slit, that he had instinctively chosen one of his most deadly techniques. The words _mine, mine, don't you dare take what's mine, mine, mine, _echoed like persistent and extremely loud drums as he delivered his finishing blow. When he had killed the stone jounin, the anger that he felt had not diminished and he had every intention to vent the anger to the chuunin who he thought was willingly to die without any fight.

But, one look at Iruka's flushing face and a touch on the still bleeding forehead to confirm told Kakashi that Iruka had a fever. A bad one. But how long had he had this fever? How had he survived through all this with a fever this hot? Furthermore, when he had Iruka this close, he could feel the violent tremor that Kakashi knew resulted from extreme fatigue and he didn't need to use his Sharingan to know how low Iruka's chakra level was. Iruka bore every sign of someone who spent every last will, energy and power to survive.

_God_… how could he even think that Iruka wanted to die? After all the time he had known the fiery academy sensei, how could he even think of that? And without any fight? Kakashi knew he was utterly wrong. He was often irrational whenever Iruka was concerned. This was no different.

He lifted Iruka and shifted for more secured position. If he was holding Iruka a little more closely, a little more tenderly and a little more possessively, he didn't pay any attention. What he needed to find was a warm and secured place. All these cold couldn't be good to Iruka.

He retraced his steps back. He knew he had seen a deep cave on his way here. There, he could make something warm to eat without giving out their location. If he knew shinobi ways, the stone jounin that he had killed would have a partner around here. Kakashi would not have the element of surprise anymore and killing the other jounin would not be as easy as the first one.

And he loathed fighting and leaving Iruka unprotected.

Despite of all their arguments, where he couldn't stop being a bastard and Iruka kept on being defensive and led to another verbal attack from each sides, Kakashi could help but being… protective over the chuunin.

He didn't know when this a_bnormal_ fascination and protectiveness started but he suspected it was the day when he first passed his genin students – on his way to the Mission Room; he was halted by the sight of Naruto laughing happily with another shinobi. He had wondered about the other shinobi and suddenly, without any logical reason, his breath was caught at the sound of laughter came out of the man and at the sight of very, very appealing flush across the scar.

Umino Iruka. He had learned the name a few days later because apparently Naruto couldn't keep his mouth shut and kept on chattering.

Passionate. He had learned that when he next saw Iruka spoke to one of his students. His hands were waved around to emphasize his words and his eyes shone when his student squealed with happiness and hugged his waist.

Fiery. He had also learned that when Iruka had stood up at him and proudly contradicted his request to enter Team 7 into chuunin test. He had also, amazingly, tried to overrule Sandaime – an act that gained several eyebrow-risings.

Humble and undeniably gentle. Kakashi's fascination irrevocably turned to powerful attraction when Iruka had come to apologize for doubting his judgment on Team 7. The embarrassing blush and laughs that were given to him together from the apology made Kakashi's heart to inexplicably skip a beat. That was when Kakashi knew he was in big trouble.

Iruka was also undeniably generous. After the event of Sasuke leaving the village and Naruto left with Jiraiya, Kakashi knew he was a failure as a teacher to his genin. But Iruka never took back the smiles that he had given him every time Kakashi came back from mission, submitting the sorry excuse of a report – that was until he opened his mouth and threw out offending words. Iruka never blamed him for losing his precious students, for failing his responsibility as a sensei.

Kakashi also learned that Iruka could give as good as he got whenever they were arguing. Often, Kakashi was amazed at the controlled anger Iruka reined in, the way his glares managed to make Kakashi wanted to cower and the eloquent way he threw back his words. Beautiful, beautiful Iruka.

And he grew even more protective, for each meeting, to the point it became ridiculous.

Which had caused him to ask Iruka about the mission on the day before Iruka went. Which inevitably started off another argument. Which also saw him being a bastard (again) and Iruka being defensive (again).

Of all the assumptions Iruka could make, the one where he thought Kakashi hated him hurt the jounin the most. And yet, Kakashi knew it was not uncalled for. He deserved it.

Kakashi's fast steps jolted Iruka and his head rolled gently to rest his hot forehead in the contour of Kakashi's neck. His breaths were hot and very unhealthy and Kakashi didn't like it a bit.

"A little longer, Iruka-sensei…" Kakashi murmured. "Then I'll make sure everything is alright. You have a lot to answer for."

* * *

Hehe. Ever since I saw the scene where Kakashi saved Iruka from Pein (however do you spell his name?), I've been wanting to write my own scene where Kakashi saves Iruka. :D


	4. Reconnect

A/N: I'm late. Blame Kakashi for being alive back that I'm too excited to write anything.

* * *

**For The Love Of...**

**by Guardian of Jupiter**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Reconnect**

Unidentified images flashed through the darkness and all he could remember was that he was running. The flashes of images might be due to the fact that he was running so fast and he couldn't stop – didn't know how to – as if everything that he was, depended on his continued running. All he knew was that he had been running for so long, for so fast that he could no longer discern the reason he was running at the first place.

From far he could hear the laughs, taunting and threatening. From far he could hear footsteps drawing nearer. He pushed himself faster but whatever – or whoever – it was that was chasing him was still closing in and he began to feel the suffocated feeling of panic and fear. So he ran. Ran like he never did before. Ran like his heart would burst and his legs would fall off.

The laughs grew louder. The sound of footstep grew nearer.

And when he turned his head back, he choked back gasps as the shadows grew larger and slammed upon him like a big, dark wave looming against the shore…

Iruka woke up fast as if someone kicked him. The scream was lodged behind his sore throat and all that he could produce was panted gasps. For a while he was rendered frozen, still until the need for air was too overwhelming.

"…_oh… gods…" _Iruka whispered – noting how his throat hurt just from the mere whisper. He wondered whether he had been screaming or it was due to the fever. It took him a while to realize that it was all a dream and it took him _more_ than just a while to realize that his body was hurting… _everywhere._ He couldn't decide whether the shivering was due to the fact he was cold or hot but either one was not a pleasant feeling. His body ached in places that he never knew could ache and the hard ground beneath him only added to his increasing misery.

He raised a trembling hand up to wipe away the cold sweat off his forehead. It was weird to still be shaken from the dream that he couldn't remember most of it. Perhaps it was the lingering feeling that he felt during the dream that caused it. Iruka closed his eyes against the remembered feelings – wondering when the feelings would be forgotten.

After a few moments, he began to take in his surroundings. It was unfamiliar. In fact, he didn't know how he had gotten _here_ in the first place. Slightly alarmed, he looked around him. He ignored the feeling blood rushed through his head, pounding repetitively. Confusion surrounded him for a minute. He didn't know why he was here or what had happened before… _oh_...

The image of a very furious Kakashi flashed through his mind. Then, one by one scene of before unfurled. He remembered the way Kakashi moved from behind me – so inhumanly quick – and of course, he remembered the sound of the blue lightning; the sound of a thousand screeching with anger. Iruka couldn't help marveling how easy was Kakashi to defeat his enemy while he had to use all his chakra _just _to running away. Come to think of it, it was kind of humiliating to finally _see_ just how outclassed he was compared to Kakashi.

It was a wonder that Kakashi didn't run the lightening-crackling thing through him during one of their many heated arguments. He hadn't been very polite; in fact he was quite opposite. And if Kakashi did run him through, there was no way in hell could he evade.

Most of all, Iruka remembered Kakashi's face after he had delivered the fatal blow. Iruka had never seen anyone so angry and yet so… attractive and… he was being ridiculous! He closed his eyes and swallowed back the groan at his wandering mind – treacherous mind. He didn't need that kind of thought. Not like this. Not ever.

But to the point, why was Kakashi here, saving his pathetic little ass? And how did Tsunade-sama even know about the conspiracy against Konoha? He had known it only yesterday – was it yesterday? It seemed so long ago since he had snatched the scroll away from its vault. How come Tsunade-sama knew about it _before_ him for her to send reinforcement? It took him two days to come here at Snow Country.

He needed answers. His head was pounding with fever _and _unanswered questions. There was only one person who could give him the answers.

"Kakashi…?" He croaked. Iruka winced. His throat was so sore that he could only squeaked out a sound and it _didn't_ sound like Kakashi at all.

He swallowed and tried again. Nothing. Nobody was there to answer his pitiful attempt to say Kakashi's name.

It seemed Kakashi had gone out somewhere. Temporarily – Iruka hoped because he wished for some water. All those running and thinking and evading – no wonder he felt dehydrated. Iruka swallowed his parched throat painfully. Gods… he was so thirsty…

It took several more minutes for Iruka to realize he was lying on top of thin blanket with a thicker one thrown over him. Beside him was an unpacked bag, suggesting that he wasn't unconscious that long. Aside from the hasty bedding and a sole bag, there was no other evidence of the other person. Kakashi must have gone out to scout the cave's surrounding – looking for the stone jounin's partner, perhaps.

Iruka swallowed painfully once again, vowing that if Kakashi didn't come back for the next ten minutes, he would get up and find water – even if he had to crawl. No way was he going to be dehydrated in a _Snow Country,_ for heaven's sake!

"Iruka?" A deep and very familiar voice echoed in the cave. Remembering all the arguments that they had, Iruka had never thought he would be so happy to hear _that _voice.

Iruka let out another undignified squeak to answer Kakashi's calling and then, cursed his sore throat. As if he was not humiliated enough with this fever and the event where Kakashi had to save him. Now his body had felt the need to emphasis his weakness by producing this sound.

Kakashi moved swiftly towards Iruka. The jounin kneeled beside the lying Iruka, looking down. Iruka blinked up back Kakashi. Iruka couldn't be sure, but he thought Kakashi was looking kind of relief. Hmm, he didn't know he look _that _bad. "Are you thirsty?" Kakashi asked.

This guy was a mind-reader! Iruka rejoiced. He nodded silently, not trusting his voice, lest it let out another squeak.

With one of his hands held a water canteen, Kakashi gently lifted Iruka into a more accommodating position so that the academy sensei was half lying and half sitting. He positioned Iruka until Iruka's head nestled comfortably on his shoulder. "Can you manage on your own? Or would you like me to help you?"

Iruka continued to blink stupidly back at Kakashi, inexplicable blushing at the gentle way Kakashi was handling him. This was a very weird – _vivid!_ – dream. Judging from their previous arguments, Iruka was half-expecting Kakashi to hand over the water canteen and laugh at Iruka's predicament. And Iruka had been so ready to serve the jounin with one of his infamous glare. Was this the same Kakashi who taunted him every single they met? What happened to the Kakashi that asked him whether he was rattled for a mere A-mission?

Iruka looked away; belatedly realized that he was staring at the jounin, and raised his shaky hands to grasp the canteen. Now that the adrenaline, which had been his sole energy and drive, had gone, Iruka wasn't surprise to notice his hands shook.

The canteen felt surprisingly heavy. But Iruka's sheer stubbornness refused to let Kakashi further saw his weakness. By Gods, if he had reinforced his hands with whatever little chakra he had left so that he can lift the water canteen, so let it be! Despite everything, water dripped and escaped Iruka's cracked lips. The water tasted so good that it was too precious to be wasted, so Iruka darted out his tongue to catch the dribbling water at the corner of his lips and when he did that, more water escaped the pale lips.

Kakashi watched Iruka fought through his stubbornness to drink the water all by himself. The academy sensei supported the canteen with both of his hands curled tightly around the cylinder item as if he was afraid to drop it. Even so, the canteen shook slightly and Kakashi had to hide the fond smile when he heard Iruka softly cursed the water bottle for not cooperating. Sick or not; chakra-drained or not; Iruka was still a sight to be admired.

He wanted to wipe away the tickling water from the corner of Iruka's mouth but somehow he knew Iruka would think he was babying him. Thanks to the arguments they had shared, they were now at a stage where everything would be misinterpreted, misunderstood and misled no matter how good the intentions were in the beginning. And Kakashi didn't want to start another fight with Iruka – not now, not after when he had narrowly saved Iruka's live. If he was a minute later, Iruka would have died and Kakashi would never see this, this… endearing picture Iruka made.

Iruka swallowed slowly. The cold water felt heaven against his dry throat. After so much animosity between them and considering how many times Iruka spent his free time cursing Kakashi, the silent between them felt strangely comfortable – even if unfamiliar. With his forehead still resting on Kakashi's shoulder and Kakashi's hands gripped strongly around his shoulders, it was weird that he did not feel any need to flinch away and he also didn't think Kakashi wanted to let go off him anytime soon.

_This_… Iruka reflected. _…Is very strange…_ He had not the experience of Kakashi being gentle to him. The Kakashi that he had known for the past few years was cold that was sometimes bordering to cruelty. The Kakashi that he had spent a few years exchanging angry words with was arrogant, presumptuous and, and… Gods! The Kakashi that he knew was so under his skin that the jounin was constantly tormenting his mind… that every single thing reminded him of the jounin! If he heard Kakashi's name being mentioned, he would automatically stop whatever he was doing just to _listen. _If he caught a glimpse of silver and green, he would instinctively stop just to _see._ It was crazy to realize the extent of how much Kakashi _bothered_ him.

And now, to have a gentler touch of Kakashi's hands around his shoulders; to hear a softer tone of Kakashi's voice speaking to him; to see a flash of concern in Kakashi's eye, Iruka didn't know whether he should be concern at the way his own heart suddenly pounding hard against his ribs or at the way the flushes creeping up to his cheeks in an entirely _different_ way.

"Thanks," Iruka croaked. Finally, his voice could produce something.

Kakashi didn't say anything. He just nodded and took away the canteen. He, then, slowly laid Iruka down on the makeshift bed.

Iruka rolled slightly to his side, facing Kakashi. He watched Kakashi settled down beside him as the jounin rummaged his backpack, searching for something. After a while, feeling his throat a lot better, Iruka spoke up, "How did you find me?"

Kakashi seemed surprised at Iruka's sudden question. He let the question unanswered for awhile, continuing with his search until he took out several pills. "Do you know where you are, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi asked back, his attention was fully on Iruka. Iruka felt the urge to fidget at Kakashi's intense eye.

"I was running away, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka said tiredly. "The only thing in my mind was to get far, far away from those jounin."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "Why didn't you run back to the village that hired you? It should provide enough protection until you recover."

Iruka gaped at Kakashi's question. So, Kakashi wasn't here because of him. He didn't know that the old fart was conspiring against Konoha. Tsunade-sama _didn't _know. "You are not here because of me?"

Kakashi frowned. "I am here for a mission – my mission. Tsunade asked me to look around. She said that there might be some news on Orochimaru and she asked me to validate the rumors. It was a mere luck that I stumbled upon you." And Kakashi's heart went cold at that reminder.

Iruka swallowed hard when he realized just how lucky he was. He was only a breath away from being slit by the stone jounin before Kakashi suddenly _stumbled_ upon him. Chasing the goose bumps away, Iruka focused on Kakashi's earlier words. "Here? In Snow Country?"

"Borders of Snow Country," Kakashi corrected. "Why are you so far away from the village that you should go?"

Iruka closed his eyes. He still couldn't believe that he was still alive because of mere luck. So, he had managed to nearly reach the border – meaning that he had covered the path that he had taken for two days in just a day! No wonder he felt so drain! "You would not believe what had happened."

Kakashi stiffened at the utter tiredness in Iruka's voice. "What happened?" His tone was commanding and clipped.

Iruka looked up at Kakashi and realized that it was the jounin – his superior – was speaking to him now. The concerned Kakashi had gone and he was replaced by someone who commanded obedience.

Iruka responded to the change and he answered Kakashi quickly. He explained the conspiracy, the intention of the evil, evil lord and why had he ran all the way here. But Iruka carefully omitted the fact that he had gone through all those with a fever from hell that he had suffered all the way from Konoha until now. He didn't want Kakashi to think that he didn't have the level of endurance that a shinobi should have. He didn't want Kakashi to think he was right by assuming Iruka was being too soft from the comfort of Konoha.

He didn't want Kakashi to think he was… _incapable._

As Kakashi listened to the report, his jaws clenched in carefully, strained anger. He fought the urge to suddenly go out and find another of the stone shinobi so that he could kill him. An A-rank turned to an S-mission! An unreasonable irritation to Tsunade for assigning this kind of mission to Iruka flickered inside his heart. He wondered whether the rumors that Tsunade-sama had asked him to validate had anything to do with what Iruka had told him just now.

Silence filled between them and Iruka suddenly wished for more water. Talking made his throat to hurt again. But Kakashi looked so… there was _that_ look again… the one he had seen right before he fainted; Iruka didn't dare to break the thick silence just yet. Iruka stifled a sudden urge to shiver – he didn't know why, but again, Iruka thought that such intense look on Kakashi's face was… _attractive_.

So very much.

Iruka bit his lips and looked away, flushing at his inappropriate thought. Either the fever had finally taken away his rationality or he really was that suicidal for thinking how attractive Kakashi look when he was angry.

It was definitely ridiculous. Iruka huffed, chasing away any lingering admiration.

"How long have you had this fever?" Kakashi said finally. Of all the response that Kakashi had thought to voice out, he settled for this one; Iruka didn't deserve to see his anger, even though the anger was not directed to him.

Iruka was startled at the gentle tone, when just a few moments ago Kakashi had looked angry enough to kill someone. He looked back at the silver-haired jounin. "Does it matter?"

Kakashi quirked an amused smile at Iruka's sudden defensiveness. No matter how hard Iruka tried to hide it, Kakashi could still see the underlying stubbornness. Even after being rendered to bed like this with his face flushed with fever, Iruka still had enough fire to challenge him. "It is to me."

Dark flush that had nothing to do with fever crept up to Iruka's cheeks and Kakashi watched the reaction with deep fascination. "I can take care of myself, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka declared.

"Of that I have no doubt, _if_, you are back in Konoha. But not while on mission – even I would have needed the help." Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

At the look of Kakashi's expression, Iruka suddenly felt embarrassed and very, very childish at his perpetual defensiveness. But he couldn't help it! Kakashi made him feel like a child with his all-knowing eyebrow-raising thing! And Kakashi made him feel so goddamn outclassed with his ability to kill the stone jounin five seconds flat with that… that kick-ass jutsu! Oh Gods… just when he thought he had grown up… He brought up his hand to cover his face partially. He took a deep breath and mumbled, "Since on my way to Snow Country…"

"Six days!" Kakashi straightened his back. "Why haven't you gone to a healer?"

"I did!" Iruka lowered down his hand, looking positively indignant. "But I only went once because the lord wanted me to start my mission straight away…" He abruptly stopped as revelation hit him. "…now that I think about it, I think I know why he insisted me to start the mission right away… That slimy, two-timing…"

Kakashi was silently impressed. Iruka had managed to steal the scroll and the key _and _ran all the way to the border of Snow Country while he was sick. It might be adrenaline or the instinct to survive that had helped Iruka but nevertheless, Iruka was still here, alive and muttering obscenity to the lord and the jounin that chased him.

His lips quirked as Kakashi felt the oddest urge to laugh out loud. He had been so wrong to doubt Iruka's abilities. He knew now that Iruka was more than capable of dealing with an A-class mission. Shaking his head in admiration, he inched closer to where Iruka was lying and wordlessly, he touched Iruka's shoulders.

"What?" Iruka stopped his muttering.

Kakashi opened up his palm and revealed two red-colored pills. "For your fever." He explained. "You burn up enough to melt the ice."

"Sorry…" Iruka murmured automatically.

"Do you want me to help you?"

Iruka look at Kakashi and for the first time since their heated argument over the chuunin test, Iruka no longer saw the mocking or the sarcasm in Kakashi's face. With Kakashi kneeling beside him and his soft tone asking if Iruka needed any help; Iruka marveled at the sincerity he saw on Kakashi's face.

"...Yes…" Iruka said finally. His pride was not an issue anymore. Not when he was finally sure that Kakashi was no longer looking down on him. "Yes, please."

Kakashi slowly propped Iruka against his chest. He watched Iruka swallowed the pills and washed them down with water. The silent between them was deafening and yet, Kakashi tightened his arms around Iruka; the feeling of protectiveness was once again overwhelming him.

"Thanks…" Iruka looked up at Kakashi as he handed back the water canteen shakily.

Kakashi took the canteen before he suddenly laughed.

"What…?"

"This," Kakashi gestured between him and Iruka as his sole eye curved upward. "This is a very, very strange relationship. To think the last thing that you have said before you went off was that you didn't know why I hated you."

Iruka ducked his head, blushing furiously at his impertinence. He remembered that day very well. That incident was the only thing that had been playing in his mind from the first day he started off his mission. He also remembered how angry he was at Kakashi and now, here he was, in Kakashi's arms, feeling safer than he had ever been. Kakashi had not been wrong when he said this was a strange relationship.

It was indeed a very strange relationship.

"I… I…" Iruka stammered. "I'm sorry for saying those. You are my superior. I have no right saying those things to you."

Kakashi put his fingers under Iruka's chin, coaxing the academy sensei to look up at him. When a pair of soft brown eyes looked back him, Kakashi felt the familiar jolting inside him. It was at that particular moment, Kakashi knew he had lost in the battle he was fighting in; the battle between to hate and to love Iruka. No matter how hard he tried to find flaws in Iruka, the perfection always shone brighter and Kakashi could no longer go back to the animosity. He wanted some more. He always had.

"Actually, I would like it better if you'd think of me as your friend."

"Friend?" Iruka echoed as if that word was a foreign concept.

"Yes," Kakashi said quietly. "I know I haven't done anything to deserve that, but I would really like to be your friend." _Without the stupid arguments and ridiculous fights. The fights that I started and the fights that you prolonged. _Kakashi thought because now he knew that he liked Iruka smiling at him much, much better than Iruka's hurtful stares each time Kakashi said all those hurtful things.

"Why now?" Iruka asked; eyes wide. "What makes you change your mind?"

_I haven't changed my mind. _Kakashi wanted to say that. It was true. He hadn't changed his mind because he had wanted to get to know Iruka from the first day he saw the academy sensei laughed with Naruto. But the argument about the Chuunin Test changed everything. Each time he said something, Iruka would take everything in wrong way and Kakashi couldn't help but fueling the fire.

"I have never hated you," Kakashi said instead.

Iruka let out a soft laughter as he looked down at his shaking hands. "Really? I wouldn't know. You know, with you looking down at my ability and, and how you dislike the way I pamper Naruto and other of my ex-students."

"I was wrong about your ability." Kakashi smiled sheepishly. "But will you believe me if I say that I was… concerned about you and your first mission in six months?"

Iruka snapped up his head to look at Kakashi. He tilted his head a little to side, looking truly perplexed. "You didn't sound as if you are concerned…"

"I'm screwed up in that way." Kakashi grinned.

Iruka didn't know whether he should be annoyed at Kakashi or laughed at Kakashi's weird way of showing concern. Or, Iruka didn't know whether to believe what the jounin had said. "You… said all those things because you are concerned?"

"Yeah."

Finally, Iruka's humor got the better of him as the corners of his lips twitched. "I shudder to think what you would be like if you really hated me."

Kakashi laughed. Then, he said huskily, "Iruka, I could never hate you no matter how hard I try…" _And believe me, I have tried when I thought you could never be what I have yearned you to be._

Something inside Iruka shivered at the husky baritone and the words were uttered as if Kakashi was so sure. He ducked his head to hide both the silly smile that he could not stop from coming and the pleasure flushes on his face. Iruka wondered at the way his heart was racing. "Er… thank you…" An awkward comeback but Kakashi could clearly hear the pleased tone in Iruka's voice.

For some reason, it made Kakashi feel ridiculously happy as well. It was among the very _few _times they didn't have a fight when they talked. And this time, Kakashi was gratified to see Iruka's pleased expression.

_You really, really got it bad, Hatake._ Kakashi thought.

* * *


	5. Retaliation

**For the Love Of**

**Chapter 5:** Retaliation

* * *

After nearly two days slipping in and out from slumber, Iruka woke up once again, feeling a whole lot better than he had felt in days. The pounding in his head had lessened considerably and for the first time in days, Iruka could breathe easily through his nose. _Oh, thank God! _Iruka silently rejoiced. The red pills that Kakashi had been feeding him had worked wonders – the only reminder of his horrible flu was the aching he felt in his joints but Iruka was so pleased with his own condition that he didn't mind the twinges all over his body.

Now, all Iruka wanted was clean water to wash away the sweats and grimes. He grimaced at the way his unbound hair plastered at his neck and at the way his skin felt sticky. The cold air didn't help his predicament at all as the utter humidity only worsened his filthiness. He hadn't taken proper bath in nearly four days and he had sweated profusely from the flu.

He gingerly sat up, mindful of the protest his muscles made. This was truly flu from hell, Iruka thought ruefully. He had seldom gotten sick more than a day and this time, the flu had extended to more than a week. _Nice. Very, very nice…_

The cave was silent – apparently Kakashi had gone out, looking for food or securing the perimeter, maybe. Cold winter wind breezed into the opening and Iruka involuntarily shivered, thinking that maybe a bath would be a bad idea after all – not without hot water. He hoped Kakashi would bear with his stench of sickness for a little longer; until he could find some way to wash himself.

"You look better." A remark caused Iruka to turn in surprise to the cave mouth. Kakashi stood in the entrance, shaking off the snow and in his hand, a dead rabbit hung at his side.

"I feel better." Iruka smiled. "Thanks to you."

Kakashi waved the gratitude away as he walked towards the little camp that he made. "I looked around and I couldn't find any sign of the other stone jounin. Either he has gone back to the village or he still could not trace us."

Kakashi kneeled on the ground, digging a small hole and placed stones around it. Iruka realized that Kakashi was making a spitfire for the rabbit that he caught earlier. "Is it safe to start a fire? It might give away our hideout." Iruka asked hesitantly. They have been eating the cold, tasteless energy bars for two days. Well, more like Kakashi had eaten and he had nibbled.

"As I said, I couldn't find any sign of the jounin. So, I figure it would be okay – after all, I'm sick of energy bar." Kakashi looked up and gave Iruka a look that Iruka could only guess consisted of a grin underneath the mask.

"It is rather tiring eating them." Iruka admitted. The thought of roasted rabbit was appealing enough for his regained appetite.

Kakashi chuckled and already in the process of skinning the rabbit. "Not according to Gai. He says the energy bar rejuvenates him and encourages him to complete the mission with haste and youthful vigor; whatever that means."

Iruka laughed. "I think the haste that he is referring to is the hot food awaits him back home. Another day eating the energy bar mortifies him enough to waste time."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't know with the all praises he gives to the bars." Kakashi winked.

Iruka suddenly blushed and he _still_ didn't know why. Clearing his throat, Iruka looked at the rabbit that was being readied to be roasted. "I… I taught my students about cooking during mission – if the fire is permitted. Just because you're on the mission for days, it doesn't mean you have to eat the energy bars for days too."

Kakashi certainly didn't miss the blush and his heart did the customary racing. Before this, Iruka would flush in anger at him, but now the flush on the academy sensei's face had nothing to do with anger. It was due to something inexplicable and Kakashi marveled at the feelings that Iruka's blush invoked in him.

Gods… he would give anything to kiss the beautiful academy sensei right now with his hair plastered his cheeks and neck like that; with his lips cracked and dried like that; with shadows darkened under those eyes like that. Being sick did nothing to lessen the attraction that Kakashi felt toward Iruka.

"Yeah?" Kakashi smiled.

"Yeah. All you need is a few herbs that can easily be found in any forest and the meat that you roasted will taste good… well better than that charcoal-tasted meat you are about to make, Kakashi-sensei."

_Now we're back to title._ Kakashi thought. Apparently, Iruka felt something too and he tried to distance himself away from whatever this was that arose suddenly between them. "You think you can cook better?" Kakashi quirked his visible pale eyebrow in challenge. He'd ignore the title for now.

Iruka smiled smugly. "I _know_ I can cook better than you. But I need to go out and pick a few herbs…" Iruka moved to stand up. More like struggled to stand up but no cared much for details, right?

"Oh no." Kakashi quickly moved towards Iruka and stopped him from standing up. "You're not steady on your feet yet. I'll go pick the herbs – name them."

"Do you even know which herbs?" Iruka asked, displeased of being treated like invalid. He had been sleeping for nearly two days! And his feet were as steady as a rock!

"I'm a genius, remember? I may not know what those herbs can do sometimes but I know what they look like." Kakashi replied. "Name them."

The commandeering look on Kakashi's face told Iruka that he would lose if he continued his argument and Iruka had not the energy to fight the man. So, Iruka reluctantly named the herbs and watched the tall figure walked out of the cave. Then, after a few moments of stillness, Iruka sighed softly and inched towards the half-finished spit to complete it. Well, at least he could still be useful with needing to stand on his shaky legs just yet. He took the half-skinned rabbit, completed the job and put it onto the spit – no fire yet until Kakashi brought back the herbs.

It took Iruka quite some time to prepare everything and washed his face and hands from water canteen; shivered when the cold water touched his clammy skin.

_Where is Kakashi?_ Iruka thought. _It can't possibly take him this long to find the herbs._

Perhaps the cold environment made the herbs grew scarcer than in the abundant forest of Konoha. But still… more than half an hour had passed by. Iruka frowned in growing concern.

Suddenly, he heard barely audible footsteps that if he was anything but vigilant, Iruka doubted he could hear them. _Finally!_ Iruka thought. He was certainly going to tease the arrogant jounin for taking his time looking for herbs!

But Iruka's intention to tease Kakashi was all gone as his eyes went wide at the figure who was walking inside the cave. It was the other stone jounin! The red-haired jounin who was angry at him for duping him, not only once or twice but three times! This was _not _happening…

"Well, well, well…" The jounin raised his fiery eyebrow at the sight of Iruka, equally surprised. "I thought I would never see you again, chuunin. Who'd thought you'd be stupid enough to linger in Snow Country?"

Iruka bit his lips in silent contemplation. He didn't know whether the jounin knew he was no longer alone. If the stone jounin still thought he was flying solo, he wanted to keep it that way. Kakashi should still be somewhere close; all he needed to do was let out a burst of chakra to signal Kakashi and Kakashi could take advantage of the still oblivious jounin.

The jounin eyed Iruka with apparent distaste. Iruka was slumping on the cave ground with unfinished spit behind him. His face was still in unhealthy color and the week he was sick had thinned him considerably. From where the jounin stood, he saw an unbelievably weak-looking shinobi. "I still can't believe that you killed my partner."

Iruka carefully hid his relief when he realized that the jounin still thought he was alone. He raised his chin in obvious haughty and said, "He underestimated me. And he paid for it with his life!"

A pair of angry green eyes of the stone jounin narrowed. He quickly reached for his kunai that he had kept in his own holster. In a blink of an eye, he moved toward Iruka and before Iruka knew it, he was on his back with a heavy jounin on top of him. He could feel the cold steel digging warningly on his neck, just above the thundering pulse.

Iruka looked up at the dangerous green eyes and he swallowed hard.

"It is you who underestimate me now, chuunin." His voice turned silky. "Where is your holster? Apparently you feel secure enough to put your weapon out of your reaching range."

Iruka looked up at the jounin without a trace of visible fear on his face. Inside he was already planning in panic. He mentally smacked his head for not asking Kakashi where he had put his holster.

"It took you nearly two days to find me. Of course I thought you are already lost somewhere in the woods that I don't think you are any threat at all." Iruka threw back insults, trying to stall the jounin so that Kakashi could get here. He was aware of the danger angering the already irate jounin but honestly, he couldn't think of anything least provocative to say.

The kunai dug even deeper into his soft neck skin. Iruka felt his blood tickling down his neck to the ground and he refused to show any sign of pain.

"Very brave," The jounin mocked at Iruka's lack of reactions. "Let's see how brave you'll be when I am finished with you. No one kills my friends and then die an easier death!" With that, the jounin leaned back up, straddling Iruka to secure both Iruka's thighs and hands firmly to the ground; the tip of the kunai trailed along the fragile looking neck, cutting cruelly as it moved.

Iruka stifled the gasps of pain but his body jerked in response at the pain that it felt.

The jounin laughed at the response. "Do you feel that, chuunin? Quick death is denied for you for killing my friend." The kunai cut further down to collarbone. Iruka's dark underneath shirt torn from the sharp blade, leaving his skin bared, unprotected and bleeding.

Iruka struggled to get his hands free but damn it, the bloody jounin was heavy! His struggling caused the tip of kunai to sink deeper and he couldn't stop the gasps of intense pain. He needed some sort of plan before he was being slaughtered completely.

"Am I a threat enough for you?" The red-haired jounin demanded. His face was dark with unfolding vengeance. His anger rose up another notch when Iruka ignored him and he suddenly lifted the kunai away from the bleeding neck.

Iruka, startled, looked up his torturer, his eyes glazed at the sudden disappearance of pain. He shifted his eyes to the kunai that was posed midair and before Iruka could say anything, the deadly weapon dived fast to his shoulder.

The pain that Iruka felt was fast, blinding his vision with white color. His body jerked and arched violently in spontaneous reaction to the feeling. The metal that was buried into his shoulder was red hot – burning, tearing and persistent. It took a while to realize that he had screamed and the kunai was viciously twisted. And it took him even longer to hear the laughter that was swallowed by his screams.

_Damn him! _Iruka screamed mentally, fighting through waves and waves of excruciating pains. But he had never experienced pain that was being inflicted purposely. Battle injuries were unexpected and he usually had enough adrenaline running through his body to be able to ignore the pain. But this pain was anticipated – dreaded – and without adrenaline, he could feel every inch of his nerve burned from the white and red pain. When Iruka finally dared to open his eyes, he was horrified to realize the tears of utter pain pooled in his eyes.

"You fucking weakling!" The jounin was at his highest madness, driven by unmeasured anger and retribution. "Shinobi don't cry!"

Iruka glared up to the jounin – tears made his eyes shone with anger as well. "Shinobi don't torture for pleasure, either…" he gasped. For God's sake, he needed to free his hands if he wanted to survive this madness. He needed to make the jounin leaned away from him, even for a split second, so that he could have the needed leverage to pull his hands out. So, Iruka gritted his teeth and said, "…And for your information, your kunai is too short to inflict me any permanent damage." The lie was uttered.

The red-haired jounin snarled and he pulled back the kunai; Iruka's body jerked upward at the sudden withdrawal. The pulled was as painful as the first plunge and Iruka could stop the low grunt from escaping his mouth. Blood gushed out from the gaping hole the kunai had created. The jounin twirled the dripping kunai and ask silkily, "Are you sure? I can always stab you the second time and I will do more than twist it around!"

Even though he was a seasoned chuunin, who had received his own shares of injuries, his body still reacted towards the threat as the uncontrollable fear began to build up. Courageous or not, Iruka did not wish to feel the binding pain that he had felt just now again. But he needed to get loose and to do so he needed the jounin to shift slightly away from him so he could push him off his body. Showing his deep fear would only entertain this sadistic jounin further; Iruka needed to provoke him into taking out another weapon from his holster. "I've tasted your kunai…" It was hard trying to be indifferent when the tears of pain were still pooling in his eyes. "And… and I know you're unimaginative enough to use anything else other than your kunai!"

Whether he was convincing enough or not, the pride was challenged and there was no way the jounin was going to back down from the challenge. He threw away his kunai and leaned slightly back to reach another weapon from his holster.

Iruka didn't waste the opportunity and quickly, he wriggled his uninjured shoulder's hand and slipped out from the weight. He gathered his chakra to his freed hand and pushed the jounin off him as hard as he could. Iruka didn't wait – he rolled away and blindingly grabbed for any stone, imbued it with enough chakra and threw it right into the jounin's groin.

Or he intended to… His eyes were blurry from the tears, adrenaline and echoing pains and his hand was trembling that his throw hit the jounin lower stomach instead. Not enough to render the bastard incapacitated but it bought Iruka enough time to run.

And he stumbled on his shaking legs, running, running further inside the cave.

For the two days that he had lied here, he knew that inside the cave had water, either pools or underground rivers. Water was his greatest element and he could sense them from far. And water would save him from this mad jounin.

Iruka didn't bother to hide his trails – he was bleeding enough to paint arrows showing where he was going. _Shit…_ Iruka thought, pressing even harder to his shoulder to stop the blood from flowing too fast. He knew that from the way he moved and breathed, he was going into shock. _I can't possibly lose anymore blood…_

He swayed dangerously; the point where the kunai had sank in was one of human's vulnerable spots. Despite Iruka's taunt that the jounin was unimaginative, the jounin indeed knew where to poke to bring out the most pain and blood without outright killing him.

For behind, Iruka could hear the echoes of footsteps and he had the wildest urge to scream in frustration. He hadn't been able to find the water yet! The feet quickened, the breaths labored loudly as Iruka pushed himself to move even faster.

A few minutes later, Iruka breathed a relief sigh as he spotted the crystal clear, mirror-like pool of water. He quickly kneeled down and raised one of his hands, propping his other injured hand with his knees, so he could perform seals. Iruka bit his lips until they bleed at the unbelievable pain when he forcefully his hand to move.

"Fucking chuunin!" A voice sounded loud in the cave and Iruka couldn't help but jumped in trepidation. "You think you can escape me? With your shoulder torn like that?!"

Iruka raised his head, still in his kneeling position, facing the jounin. Behind him, the still water waited.

"I'm not escaping!" Iruka declared. His hands began to form seals. Time for a fancier jutsu.

The jounin's eyes went wide to see the jutsu that Iruka was performing caused the pool behind him frothed and burst toward him. "Damn it!" he cursed and quickly discarded his weapon and brought his own hands to perform counter-jutsu. The cave shook and debris fell as the stones around the cave jutted upward to create barriers.

Iruka nearly cried in frustration – his chakra had not yet recovered fully since he was busy recovering from the flu first. He simply didn't have enough chakra to fight this jounin yet! But no! He'd be damned if he was going to let him twist another kunai in his other shoulder! So, Iruka bit his lips down in sheer determination. He created several more seals and the water shifted its direction. He put in more of his chakra in the waters so that the water spread out, surrounding the stone jounin.

The jounin turned around and saw the water no longer came in just one direction; instead the water was attacking at him from every angle. Letting out loud curses; he created several more barriers to fend off the water.

The fight of water and stone jutsu lasted for several minutes but to Iruka, it felt like hours. Chakra was slowly draining him. This was one the many reasons why Iruka had never tried out for jounin. His chakra reserves were very limited; if it wasn't for his superb control over the chakra, he doubted he would last this long. Jounin need chakra reserves far larger than him for jounin often worked alone.

He had wanted to train to increase his chakra but works at academy, mission room – and lately at Hokage's administration office, caused him to put off his training until this blasted mission.

_If I ever get out from this nightmare, I'll immediately start my training. _Iruka promised to himself grimly.

"Give it up, chuunin!" The jounin shouted over the terrible sounds of water crashed over the stones. "I can feel the force of the water is weakening. Are your chakra depleting?" And a mocking laughter was heard.

Sweat ran down his temple and when the salty drops of water hit the long gashes along his neck, the contact stung. Iruka ignored the taunts, focusing on his chakra to control the water. He knew that water alone could not break through the rock-hard barriers the jounin erected – not with his level of chakra. He needed something harder than just the force of water, if not, something that equally hard.

But, he hadn't completed his water jutsu training. Not up to something that advanced anyway. Iruka used to train his water element jutsu with his wind element before the dual-job at the academy and mission room ate his free time. It was not exactly a blood limit but, the Umino family was always been blessed with the power of water and wind; even though Iruka's element had more inclination toward water than wind. But then, it was until he went for screw-up mission like this made Iruka realized how much he had neglected his training.

Kakashi was right after all. _He should be rattled!_

Iruka kept on his relentless assaults because he knew if he paused even for a second, the jounin would take the opening to retaliate. He needed to keep the jounin in continuous defensive stances.

_Kakashi should have felt the chakra surges by now!_ Iruka thought wildly. _What in the living hell take him so long?!_

The jounin had had enough of these attacks. Deep down, he was grudging impressed at the incredible chakra control the chuunin had. From the feel of the water jutsu, he knew the chuunin had limited reserves and yet, he could still plan how to use his chakra wisely. He didn't know which was more formidable – an enemy who had massive chakra and numerous jutsu or an enemy who knew how to use his brain.

"I am thoroughly amused," He spoke up loudly. "But I had just about enough!" And he quickly changed his seals, so fast that Iruka's eyes went wide. He hadn't calculated the possibility the jounin could create seals faster than his water attacks!

And the earth under Iruka shook.

From that moment, Iruka moved purely on instinct. He didn't think – the ground shook and split open every time he stood longer than a few seconds. The whole cave went chaos with ground cracking and water from cave pool surged upwards.

Each of the shinobi had their own shares of injuries but Iruka's legs bruised badly and his bleeding shoulder was the worst. Iruka couldn't remember the last time he felt this painful in his entire shinobi life!

Suddenly, Iruka saw his opening. The stone jounin was so busy chasing him with his earth jutsu that he had gradually forgotten to shield himself from the water jutsu. But for him to attack, he needed to forgo his evasive actions and Iruka was more than willing to take the risk – both the attack from the stone jounin as well as the risk of using jutsu that he hadn't completed training.

_I swear it! _Iruka thought grimly. _I swear I will complete my training if I ever get through this._ He needed luck to execute this attack.

Then he added in low mutter, "I'm so going to kick Kakashi's ass all the way to Konoha for being so late!"

As soon as he grounded his feet on the ground, he forced his numb hand to move and the water attack immediately hardened into crystallized by wind element and turned into ice. Iruka bit his lips hard from both pain at his feet at the relentless attacks and transferring his chakra to the water to make it even harder. Even when he was driven to his knees, Iruka's concentration didn't falter.

"What the fuck-" The surprised words from the jounin died instantly on his lips and it was his turned to widen his eyes in surprise to see the water was no longer in its liquid form but a threatening-looking, big chunk of ice hovered with its sharp point positioned toward him.

The stone jounin frantically withdrew his fingers apart to create a stone barrier but Iruka would be damned if he allowed it to happen.

With his eyes looked straight into the jounin's green eyes, he said, "_Go to hell_."

And the ice plunged forward and Iruka deliberately push the sharp end to the shoulder, exactly where the jounin had stabbed him earlier.

* * *

Kakashi cursed himself for getting side-tracked. He had already gathered the needed herbs when he stumbled upon a villager who went into the jungle for hunting. A few exchanged words led to long conversation as Kakashi heard the news that he needed to validate.

Tsunade-sama had heard rumors of Orochimaru lingering along the Snow country border. To what purpose, she didn't know but she would be damned if she'd let the slithering man got ahead of her. So, she sent Kakashi to find out whether Orochimaru was here or not and if he was, why.

_My shinobi skills are rendered to information-gathering. _Kakashi thought dryly. He was beginning to miss the days when his life was uncomplicated and all his missions were killings and not brain-racking detective works like this. So far, he hadn't found anything interesting and with Iruka left sick in the cave, he was reluctant to venture farther than necessary.

He would wait until Iruka fully recovered, then he could continue on with his mission. Iruka could either stay with him or go back home – it didn't matter, because as long as he knew Iruka was safe, Kakashi was grateful enough.

But then, Kakashi saw a glimpse of a man quite far away and he knew he had to talk to him. So Kakashi moved farther than he had intended in the first place. The meeting with the villager was a break that he needed. The guy had heard of strange behavior of country's highest people and recently, he heard the Snow Country was visited by a man regarding the safety of the country. When Kakashi asked him to describe the man, the man just shook his head and said, "That is the strangest thing. Many people claimed to have seen this man but no one can really tell me what he looks like exactly. The description keeps changing!"

It was enough for Kakashi to know the man was a shinobi but to accurately say it was Orochimaru was another thing all together.

"How far is your village?" Kakashi changed the topic when it was obvious the man could no longer tell him anything other than what had been told. The cave was cold and the ground was hard and he wanted to bring Iruka somewhere comfortable and warm so that the academy sensei could recover properly.

"Not so far," the man said. "I was packed for two days when I first started out and now, I'm on my way home." He showed off his dead hares, grinned widely. He was clearly proud of his prizes.

"I have a friend who is sick." Kakashi explained. "Do you think your village can accommodate us for a few days?"

"Of course! Old Kino knows her ways about herbs and medicines. I can give you my spare room; our town is not big enough to have an inn." He offered generously.

"I'm Arashi, by the way." Arashi held out his hand.

Kakashi took it gratefully. It was another break he needed. "Thank you. If you could just point out the direction of your village, it would be great. I need to go back and fetch my friend."

After a quick description and Kakashi uttered another gratitude, they parted ways with Kakashi went back to the deep part of the forest that led him back to the cave.

It was a few minutes later that Kakashi realized the violent surges of chakra. Cold dread washed over him instantly and only word flashed over him. _Iruka!_ He cursed himself again and again and propelled his feet to move faster so that he was in the teleport range. Why hadn't he set traps at the entrance of the cave?! Why did he get side-tracked?! Then another thought sent chills throughout his body.

_Damn it! _Kakashi was no doubt furious at himself. _I have left Iruka without any protection _and _weapons!!!_

When he arrived at acceptable range, he teleported himself – to the place where he had left Iruka nearly an hour ago.

The place was vacant except for the alarming pool of blood on the makeshift bedding he had made for Iruka. Kakashi nearly went out of his mind at the sight but he forced himself to be calm and it was then he could feel the chakra in the deeper part of the cave; in the direction of the cave pool that he had found the first day he brought Iruka here.

His feet began to move when he heard a deafening sound of cave's walls crumbling. _Oh, hell no! Hell NO!_ Kakashi thought repetitively. "Iruka!!!"

His shouts echoed, not caring if whoever it was that Iruka was fighting heard him. His adrenaline rose together with his anger. God helped whoever it was because when Kakashi got his hands on him, he would make him regret the day he decided to become a shinobi!

* * *

The scene in front of Kakashi was startling. A big portion of cave roof had failed against the shinobi fight. Through the streaming sunlight from the hole at the cave ceiling, Kakashi could see the cave pool whirled still; but gradually calming. The debris from falling cave scattered heavily on the ground. He knew Iruka and the person that he had fought were buried beneath the ruins.

He cursed loudly before scrambled onto the rocks. "Iruka!"

There was no answer; not that Kakashi expected to. So, he focused his concentration to detect Iruka's chakra. For as long as he had admired and watched Iruka, Kakashi knew exactly what Iruka's chakra looked and felt like.

Unlike most of Konoha shinobi, Iruka's chakra was not purely green or blue or red or yellow. It was an odd color of both green and blue – like the color of the deepest sea and Iruka's chakra felt warm and _welcoming._ It was also something that intrigued Kakashi deeply because chakra, which was not belong to a medic-nin, was usually meant to be menacing, warning, everything repelling and absolutely _not_ welcoming. And he knew that Iruka was not a medic-nin.

A few impatient minutes, Kakashi could finally detect the warm chakra, so low and faint that it was alarming. Kakashi looked at the pool, finally calm and he brought his hands together to perform jutsu that he had copied some time before. The rocks rose up again and carefully, Kakashi flung away the debris of rock.

_Please be alive!_ He silently prayed and not long after that, he could catch a glimpse of dark strands of hair amongst the rocks. Quickly, Kakashi knelt and pushed away the remaining rock to reveal an unconscious sensei.

Kakashi gritted his teeth in anger when he saw the wounds – Iruka was just recovering from the fever and now this! From the way Iruka's arms crooked slightly in awkward way – from the debris, undoubtedly – Kakashi knew that the muscles were strained but the no bones were broken, thank gods. But he knew it would be a few days before Iruka could use the hands. It was the gaping tear on Iruka's shoulder that worried Kakashi the most.

He was angry at himself, but he knew that anger could help Iruka nothing. Shaky fingers touched Iruka's neck and a loud sigh of relief echoed in the ruined cave when he felt pulse – weak but steady. He gently carried Iruka for the second time since he met him in this accursed country, feeling a wave of déjà vu washed over him. And this time, it was his entire fault.

After binding the deep wound on the shoulder and the neck, Kakashi fashioned a support cloth so that he could carry Iruka on his back without jostling the wound and the severely strained arms too much. He needed to get Iruka to the village and to do that quickly, Kakashi didn't have time to consider Iruka possible discomfort if he moved too fast.

He hoped Iruka would stay unconscious all the way. For his own sake.

* * *

A/N: I've read through twice and run through spellcheck. But you know how reliable those two methods are. ^_^;;


	6. One Step Further

**A/N:** I know I am slow. But with every chapter this long, don't you think I kind of entitle to be slow? :-D By the way, thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

**For The Love Of...**

**Chapter 6:** One Step Further

* * *

"Iruka?" The voice was persistent. Iruka was climbing the wall of pain – his shoulder was pulsing with red-hot pain, telling him that he was nowhere near death yet. No death could bring this much pain. He couldn't bear to open his eyes yet; he feared if he opened his eyes, they would be filled tears as before.

For a while, he tried to remember how had he come by with these disturbing pains and after the worst of the pain subsided slightly, the memories came back. The disastrous fight, the jutsu that he had never tried conjuring up before and the last thing he remembered was after he plunged the ice on the jounin's shoulder, the cave roof gave away from the uncontrollable chakra control from the jounin.

Iruka had been so sure that if the collapsing rocks didn't kill him, the gaping wound on his shoulder would bleed his life-fluid out completely. However, judging by the fact that he was still alive, he guessed his time was not up just yet.

Suddenly, Iruka felt a comforting hand brushed over his sweating forehead, pushing away the dark hair off, repetitively, and for that moment, Iruka felt safe. The ghostly touches warded off the lingering images of red-haired jounin straddling him with shiny kunai poised threatening in the air. He also imagined the magic touches begin to take some of the pain away. Surely, this kind of feelings the touches invoked in him were the definite signs that he was still alive.

After a few moments savoring the touches, Iruka finally found the courage needed to open his eyes. The room was considerately dimmed and Iruka didn't have to flinch at any light. But a second later, his eyes dropped close unwillingly; unbelievable tiredness and pain held his eyes closed.

"Open your eyes, Iruka." The voice coaxed.

Iruka bit his lips at the waves of pain. Didn't this place, wherever it was, have painkiller stronger than this? Or was he on any painkiller at all? He was thinking too lucid for someone who was on any kind of drug.

He must have made really distress sound – he can't be sure – because he suddenly felt a warm hand brushed against his damped forehead. Oh God… the pain was so bad; his shoulder rebelled the most. It was throbbing in the most uncomfortable way, clawing for attention for him to do something for the _goddamn_ pain.

"Shh…" It was the same voice again. "Come on… Open your eyes. Please."

Iruka was trying. Slowly, he lifted the heavy eyelids, revealing the hazy brown eyes. The pain made everything looked distorted and blurry before he realized it was the reactive tears from the pain. He blinked slowly, clearing his eyes from the tears.

"Look at my fingers." The soft voice was brimmed with worry. Maybe he had hit his head when the cave collapsed on him. Why else would that voice asked for his coherency when it was his shoulder that pained the most? "Iruka…"

"Focus!" A sharp order awakened the shinobi in him and Iruka forced his eyes to wipe away any haziness.

"Yes, look at my fingers." The voice was softened a bit back; apologetic. "Follow them, Iruka."

After an eye-test, coherency test and a quick touch to his main pulses, Iruka was awakened enough to realize the IV tube – looked kind of self-made – stuck on his arm, feeding him liquid – water, he guessed because if it was painkiller, he wouldn't be in this much pain. He was also awakened enough to see Kakashi's face in the silhouettes of the dimness of the room. He could see the worry lines etched between Kakashi's eyes – the Sharingan was left uncovered; probably to check for internal bleeding – and instinctively he felt bad for making his superior took care of him like this.

Not once but _twice_.

"Is the pain bad?" Kakashi asked; he didn't like the way Iruka clenched his jaws no matter how subtle it was. "I have used the last of my painkillers on you few hours ago."

"It's… okay…" Iruka lied so unconvincingly. He wished his muscles would stop tensing; he didn't want to give Kakashi another thing to be worried about. But Kakashi could see right through him. Shoulder wound was always so painful – Kakashi had experienced it so many times.

"I can try numbing several of your nerves." Kakashi said softly. "It may not take away the pain completely, but at least you would be able to sleep."

The pain was clawing at him and Iruka wanted it gone so badly that he gave his assent. Kakashi kneeled closer as his hands performed seals before he poked several points on Iruka's neck, around the wounded shoulder and his arm.

Iruka gasped and suddenly, he felt blessedly numbed. It throbbed still but bearable. Much, _much_ more bearable than before. After a while, he croaked, "Kakashi?"

"It's going to be alright." Kakashi cut in and put his fingers on Iruka's lips to prevent the younger man talking. The fingers moved up to wipe away the perspiration that formed on Iruka's forehead and previous pain-tears that began to crystallize along the temples.

"Where?" Iruka tried again stubbornly.

"In a small village quite far from the cave. I stumbled upon one of the villagers and asked for his hospitality. He gave us one of his house's rooms."

Kakashi saw Iruka opened his mouth to continue his interrogation and he gave the academy sensei a firm shake of head. Iruka saw something dark passed through Kakashi's both eyes and he wisely kept his mouth close back. He didn't know Kakashi long enough to interpret the look but his instinct told him that whatever it was, it was bad.

"You should sleep, Iruka." Kakashi said quietly. He pulled the blanket over Iruka's body.

Gone was the man who teased him before; the man in front of him looked so still and unreachable. And… so angry. Iruka bit his lips in growing dismay.

"I'll come back a later."

Iruka wanted to ask 'how much later?' – irrationally afraid that Kakashi would just be up and leave him here – but he was tongue-tied and so, he just nodded his head. He watched Kakashi rose up and walked silently out of the room.

With nothing but now-dull pain as company, Iruka looked up to ceiling, willing himself to sleep and _not_ to dwell on the arising awful feeling inside him that told him that Kakashi was angry _at him_.

* * *

"Sorry Old Kino can't do anything about the pain. Poppies are hard to find these days, especially in this kind of winter" Arashi looked up from his skinning of rabbit activities.

"It's alright," Kakashi answered back. He wasn't in the mood for any conversation but Arashi had helped him treating Iruka's wounds as if they were his long-time friends. There was no way he could be rude to such a generous man. "I've paralyzed some of his nerves. It should give him a few hours of sleep before I have to release the nerves."

"Dinner will be ready soon." Arashi gestured his head to the boiling pot on the fire. "I'll make some broth for your friend."

"Thank you." Kakashi said simply.

Arashi nodded his head. He continued his tasks.

Kakashi turned around to walk out of the house – away from Iruka, from the _guilt_ that he felt every time he heard Iruka gasped in pain. He was turning away from the guilt that he felt because he was the one who had left Iruka so defenseless against an enemy that he had already known still roaming around. The feeling suffocated him so much that it reminded Kakashi of the day he saw his sensei sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto. He felt powerless at his inability to stop this guilt from consuming him.

So, the only thing that he could do was to walk away from the source of his guilt and powerlessness. He walked out from the small village and he didn't stop until he was surrounded by the leafless trees. He needed to get so far away.

At last he perched on the highest branch he could find and watch the everlasting whiteness that covered the Snow Country. On the horizon, Kakashi watched the sun slowly set, hiding itself behind the mountains. Around him the area was settling silently with the exception of the few sounds of the jungle itself.

His eye was watching the horizon, but it was seeing something else. In his eye, Kakashi saw Iruka smiled in the presence of his students – Iruka shouted at his unruly, mischievous students – Iruka flushed in brilliant red whenever Kakashi provoked him – Iruka blushed in his arms, holding the water canteen shakily – and the Iruka in his eyes was passionate, healthy, beautiful, stubborn and everything except looking so pale as if he was on a deathbed.

Kakashi gripped his hands into steel-hard fists. Iruka didn't belong here, in a mission that was so bloody and cruel – an S-rank mission. Iruka belonged in a classroom of students with his hands smell of chalk, ink and crinkled papers. Iruka belonged in a mission room with his face reddened with embarrassment and indignant at the inconsiderate jounin with their half-assed reports. Anywhere but here. And to see Iruka in pain because it was all _his fault_ made Kakashi's inside twisted painfully.

It was typical of him – _fucking _thing up just when that very thing started to matter to him. Yondaime, Obito, Team 7 and now… Iruka. Only that Kakashi had a feeling that if he had _fucked_ the thing that he had with Iruka to the point that he could no longer go back and repair it, Kakashi couldn't and wouldn't bear the feeling. Not anymore.

He forced his clenched hand to relax and as he raised his hand to pull down his mask and wipe his face, he sighed loudly. God… being so goddamn infatuated with the academy sensei with a face like an angel hurt Kakashi in a way he had never expected – it was unlike the hurt he felt countless times before; it was rawer and it clawed insistently from inside. When Iruka had looked up at him with his soft caramel eyes glazed with haziness of pains, Kakashi had wanted to gather Iruka into his arms and showered him with his kisses. The feelings were so intense that Kakashi immediately balked and he had unintentionally sharpened his voice.

How could Iruka make him feel such contradicted feelings?

Kakashi had never felt affectionate feelings more than just lust and camaraderie to anyone. But Iruka brought him into unfamiliar territory, confusing his emotions with his eyes, with his smiles, with his blushes and with his _goddamn_ everything! Kakashi knew that a simple sex would not satisfy him; not with Iruka. Kakashi wanted to have everything that Iruka was. He was greedy in that way.

He wanted every single cliché thing that he had read in the Icha Icha. He wanted every single ridiculous thing that he saw Asuma shared with Kurenai. He wanted everything that his parents didn't have. And he wanted to experience them all with Iruka. Only with Iruka.

And after everything had said and done, he knew that if he wanted to possess everything about Iruka, he would not be able to do anything if he kept running away from him. If he wanted Iruka in the rawest sense, he also knew he would have to bear the emotional pains that Iruka bound to bring together with him.

Watching the sun completely set and feeling the darkness blanketed around him, Kakashi resolved his feelings. If that was what it takes, Kakashi would damn well give his all.

After all that he had been through, he deserved _this_; he deserved _Iruka._

* * *

Iruka opened his eyes to the darkness. He knew instantly that he had slept throughout the evening and thanks to Kakashi, he had slept without much pain. He stared blindly at the ceiling, remembering the last time he saw Kakashi, the jounin had look so angry. His heart sank; he didn't want Kakashi to be angry at him – a weird notion, considering the way they had fought countless time before.

But Iruka had tasted the feeling when Kakashi had been gentle and teasingly happy. And he had liked the feeling. He had liked the expression that twinkled in Kakashi's ice-blue eyes. To have Kakashi reverted back to the usual expression whenever they fought brought a sense of depressed feeling that Iruka had not expected.

"Iruka?"

Iruka snapped his head at the voice and his eyes caught shape of a man entered. "Kakashi?" he whispered back. _Please let the anger be gone…_

"Yes," the silhouette answered back. "I'm going to switch on the light. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday and I brought you some broth."

Iruka gave his assent and when his eyes adjusted themselves to the light, Kakashi was already at his side, putting down a steaming bowl of broth. He kept silent as he watched Kakashi stopped the IV and slowly pulled out the needle.

"Alright?" Kakashi asked. "Are you still in pain?" He had released the numbed nerves an hour ago while Iruka was still asleep.

"It is bearable than before," Iruka answered truthfully. "It is a wonder what a few hours of sleep can do." Iruka smiled at the grim-looking man, hoping his smile could soften the hard edges that Kakashi had built around him.

One look at Iruka's smile – his persuasive smile – Kakashi admitted a silent defeat. There was no way he could dwell in his anger at himself; not when Iruka was smiling like that. So, what else Kakashi could do except kneeling next to Iruka and put caressing fingers on the face that was still pale and yet so beautiful in smiles? "I was hoping the sleep will make the pain bearable without any painkiller. After you eat, we'll see what we can do to wash all the sweat and dried blood away."

Iruka's heart lightened when he saw Kakashi softened and the teasing tone was back. The tentative smile he gave to Kakashi earlier brightened in genuine delight. "A bath! I dare not hope before."

Kakashi held back another defeated sigh and a smile that threatened to break out at the adorable picture Iruka made. Really, he just couldn't _win._ "The broth." Kakashi pointed out; almost smiled in return. "Then, maybe a _sponge _bath sometime later."

"Oh." The disappointment was carefully concealed.

"I'll give you a real bath after your shoulder is up to it." Kakashi promised.

It was when Iruka tried to sit up that he realized that both of his arms throbbed and they were tightly bound. Looking at Kakashi, he frowned. "Did I break my arms?"

"Shit, I've forgotten," Kakashi hastily put his hands on Iruka's shoulders to support the man and help Iruka into a sitting position. "They're not broken – just strained from the debris that had fallen on you. I don't think you should move them yet. I bound them to avoid the swelling. It is also for the shoulder's good if you don't move the hand."

"Oh…" Iruka looked down at his arms; the bandage covered from the wrists to the upper elbows. He was instantly dismay when he found that he couldn't really move his arms much, realizing that he was about to burden his superior even more, now that his arms were rendered almost useless. "How… how long before I can use them fully?"

"A couple of days at most. I covered them with cooling salves." Kakashi wondered at Iruka's tone.

"And when can I move properly?" Iruka asked quietly.

"Give your shoulder a few days longer. A wound like that takes longer to heal even with me healing you with my chakra," Kakashi answered, wishing he could see Iruka's face. He didn't like Iruka's tone.

Silence surrounded them heavily. Iruka swallowed hard together with his humiliation. "Perhaps a bath could wait until my arms are properly healed too…" Iruka lifted his head to look at Kakashi with a fake smile plastered all over his face.

Kakashi could see the way Iruka flushed – embarrassed – at his current condition. Suddenly, Kakashi understood Iruka's tone. "Why? I'm here right? I can help you with your bath."

"Oh," Iruka said quickly; the flush deepened. "I couldn't possibly trouble you further! You've probably spent too much time taking care of me at the expense of your mission."

Really, Kakashi thought. It was so typically Iruka to be concerned about others before his own. It was not only generosity that caused Iruka to say those things; it was also the silent pride that Kakashi had always admired. Being taken care of by a superior again was too much for Iruka's pride to take.

"I thought we're friend?" Kakashi asked with his visible pale eyebrow rose.

Iruka's eyes widened as he recalled Kakashi's words in the cave. _I know I haven't done anything to deserve that, but I would really like to be your friend. _"Still…" Iruka said miserably. "I don't want to trouble you. I've taken up too much of your time already. You should have been on your way right now, completing your mission. Not… not lingering here, nursing a chuunin just because I cannot take care of myself properly. I have been your unwanted burden for four days… maybe five days!"

"Is that what you think I thought of you?" Kakashi interrupted. "A burden?"

Iruka looked back down at his bandaged arms, hating the proof of weakness he saw in his trembling arms.

"Look at me, Iruka," Kakashi said softly but something in Kakashi's voice warranted no disobedience and so, Iruka reluctantly looked back up. "I could not have asked for a more wanted burden than you."

"But I am not in your plan-" Iruka started, which was quickly cut off again by Kakashi.

"Maybe not. But believe me when I say that I'm glad to have found you and saved you." Kakashi raised his fingers to push the dark tendrils off Iruka's forehead. In his sole blue eye, the light of tenderness sparked. "Because the world will look a lot lonelier without an Iruka-sensei in it."

_My world will be a lot lonelier without you in it._ Kakashi added silently.

The meaning didn't miss Iruka at all. He could feel his cheeks burned at Kakashi's words and intimate gesture. Before, he didn't think he was anything significant in the eye of the infamous copy-nin; well, aside being the continuous amused aggravation to him but now, Kakashi sounded as if he cared for Iruka.

Words of refusal no longer came out of Iruka's mouth. He didn't think Kakashi would be swayed if he insisted the jounin to go on with his own mission. And as stubborn as Iruka was sometimes, even he could not deny the flash of pleasure he felt in his heart at Kakashi's insistence to stay with him.

"Okay…" Iruka gave in hesitantly. He raised his eyes to meet Kakashi's and smiled tentatively. "If… you think it would not trouble you very much…"

The sole eye curved. "Oh, I wouldn't call a chance to bath someone a trouble. An opportunity, perhaps, but never trouble!" The leer was unmistakable. It was an expression Iruka recognized very well.

"Pervert!" Iruka threw out automatically – a habit that he could not shed away just yet. The familiarity of Kakashi's perverted expression was so clear that Iruka suddenly lost the discomfort from earlier and reverted to the usual responses that he exchanged with Kakashi so frequently. Then, his cheeks burned at his disrespectfulness to Kakashi even after the jounin had done so much for him. But, before Iruka could open his mouth to say sorry, Kakashi threw his head back and laughed.

With his face slightly flushed from the laughter that Iruka suddenly invoked in him, Kakashi chuckled. "Now that is the Iruka I know."

"Really?" Iruka raised his eyebrows challengingly. "How many Iruka that you know?"

"Well…" Kakashi pretended contemplation, happy to note that Iruka no longer dwelt in the guilt for _troubling_ him. "There is an Iruka who is famous for his explosive temper. Students run and hide – formidable, some say and I can verify it firsthand."

"I'm not that scary," Iruka scoffed. "And you _deserve_ to experience it firsthand." But Kakashi seemed to not hear him as the mischievous jounin continued.

"There is an Iruka who is an undeniably strict sensei – a very effective one, I might add. That is why he always got troubled bunch year after year."

"My students are not troubled at all!" Iruka protested. "They just have many issues!"

"Issues?" Kakashi echoed. "Iruka-sensei, _I_ have issues. They have more than just issues – they're definitely troubled."

"Pfft." Iruka waved a dismissal hand at Kakashi's comments impudently – Kakashi couldn't help but grin at the sight Iruka made. Apparently, all the embarrassment that Iruka felt earlier disappeared at Kakashi's slight provocations; in turn, the same insolent chuunin who tormented his mind and soul appeared. "Issues or not, they passed the genin tests more than any other students under other teachers. That says a lot for the jounin who passed them."

"Are you trying to say something to _me_, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka looked definitely smug. "I'm not trying to say anything, Kakashi-sensei. You get the point without my help."

"There's also an Iruka who holds no respect to his superiors…" Kakashi pointed out.

"What?!" Iruka made shown his infamous explosive temper. "I'll have you know-"

"And yet," Kakashi interrupted softly. "And yet… despite of all those traits, he can still appear so damn _sweet_ in front of everyone's eyes."

Iruka's eyes went wide at Kakashi's unexpected compliments. His breaths were caught at his throat and Iruka could only stare at the jounin who never failed to startle him. From the first moment he knew Kakashi, the jounin kept throwing him off balance with sudden insulting remarks… but to suddenly be the recipient of Kakashi's equally sudden admiring remarks, Iruka couldn't help be surprised every single time.

Kakashi raised his hand to touch the cheeks that slowly reddened into color of embarrassment. Kakashi traced the shadows under Iruka's eyes that indicated the illness that had yet to go away; mesmerized. "Why is that, Iruka?" Kakashi whispered huskily.

"I… I…" Iruka stammered, unused to receive such blatant appreciation.

Kakashi could no longer hold back. Months of struggling the rising feelings to Iruka; struggling to admit their existence, struggling to understand them and recently, struggling to hide the feelings that needed to get out so badly, made Kakashi to slowly lower his lips to touch the mouth that had been driving him crazy throughout those torturing months.

Iruka had ceased to breath and his body stiffened as his whole being tensed when he saw Kakashi lean close. His mind was frozen but his heart quickened. There was only one word that Iruka could remember describing his feeling at that moment – shock. "…Kakashi…?" Iruka breathed.

A low, husky growl that came from Kakashi sent shiver up through Iruka's spine and Kakashi brought both of his hands up to cradle Iruka's jaw, titling the academy sensei's face slightly upward before Kakashi softly touched his lips to Iruka's cracked and dried one. On a splitting moment, the touch through his mask was not enough – one of his hands temporarily left Iruka's jaw to pull down the fabric.

As Kakashi moved his lips over Iruka's, Iruka was unable to move – he hadn't recovered from the shock of Kakashi kissing him. Kakashi. Was. _Kissing_. Him! Him as in Iruka. The person that he had fought and argued and hated and… and… Without the mask! Oh, god… oh, GOD! What had happened? Had he missed something?! Immediately, Iruka raised his hands and put them on Kakashi's chest. He had intended to push Kakashi away and gave the presumptuous jounin a piece of his mind but at that precise moment, Kakashi did more than just moving his lips against his own.

Iruka felt something wet, hot and soft flicked against his lips. And the wet, hot and soft feeling instantly became more tangible as Kakashi swept his tongue over Iruka's mouth, demanding an entrance. The sudden feeling caused Iruka to react: hands that were on Kakashi's chest curled around the dark clothes in response; instead of pushing Kakashi away, the hands pulled the jounin instinctively closer. Iruka's previously wide eyes fell shut tightly as he felt the rumble of Kakashi's purr underneath the chest. He could also feel the moving thumbs that traced the lines of his jaws and the soft spots that nestled just underneath his ears. The sensation intensified the shiver and instantly caused Iruka to involuntarily moan – unsure whether the feeling that Kakashi created within him was wanted or not. Kakashi responded the sound by massaging the same spots harder and Iruka fisted his hands equally harder around Kakashi's shirt, barely feeling the painful throbs clawing his arms and shoulder.

Oh… by all that was holy, Iruka thought dazedly, the sensation was not unwanted at all. In fact, the feeling of Kakashi's demanding lips and tongue and hands made Iruka want to moan even louder, to press himself even closer and to… to… Oh God!

Iruka had been kissed before – when he was fourteen – by his cellmate. But the kiss didn't make him feel the electrifying feeling that made him lightheaded and warm. And the kiss definitely didn't make him produce this low moan that bordered to whine. The whys and whats that he had thought before vanished under the expert ministrations of Kakashi.

As soon as Kakashi felt Iruka parted his lips to let out a soft-sounded – sexy – moan, he took the invitation and plunged in his tongue, merely to feel the closeness to someone's warmth – Iruka's – rather than in lust. He had spent months thinking about Iruka, wondering how it would feel to be so close to the passionate sensei – wondering whether it would feel good.

And now, with Iruka's hands moved from his chest to wrap awkwardly – minimizing the strain put upon the bandages – both of his arms around it and strands of dark midnight-colored hair tangled between his fingers, Kakashi knew that not only it felt good, it felt _better. _Better than he had imagined it to be and deep down inside, Kakashi knew that this was all just a beginning – a glimpse of what he could have and what Iruka could offer to him. A glimpse of what they could share together.

The kiss robbed both of them the sense of time and rationality. And when Kakashi finally lifted his lips away, Iruka's eyes were glazed at such intense kiss. Both of them flushed and neither of them was ready of letting go of one another.

But Kakashi wasn't finished. He softly nuzzled the soft hair just behind Iruka's ears, dropping hovering kisses downward along the neck to the junction between the neck and shoulder. He inhaled the scent of Iruka – blood, sweat and musk. It was the most natural and arousing scent, reminding Kakashi of the courage, perseverance and unyielding determination Iruka had shown for the last few days. God… he wanted this man _so much_…

Iruka was completely lost in the passion that he hadn't expected. His hands tightened their hold on Kakashi; Iruka didn't even register the pain from his strained arms nor from his injured shoulder. With Kakashi so close to him, suddenly Iruka knew why throughout the mission, the silver-haired jounin was constantly in his mind. All along he was helplessly attracted to him. And whenever Kakashi insulted him, it was not only his pride that made Iruka snapped back. It was also his wounded heart.

But when Kakashi suddenly showed him a side that he rarely saw – showing him his mischievous sides, teasing him with ghost of smiles and showering him with such tenderness that he had never known the jounin was capable of – the long-time attraction was swiftly turned into something deeper.

Iruka didn't realize any of this. Until Kakashi pulled him close and kiss him.

God helped him… for beginning to feel like this to someone who was as unpredictable as Kakashi.

"Kakashi…?" Iruka whispered.

"Iruka…" Kakashi answered simply; his lips still hovering over the curved shoulder, dropping kisses here and there.

"This is… unexpected," Iruka said hesitantly.

The kisses halted and after a few moments, Kakashi murmured back. "Is it unwanted as well?"

Iruka's reaction was immediate. "No." The sensei could feel the tense in Kakashi's back relaxed. "But, I still don't expect this to happen."

Kakashi pulled up his mask and raised his head to face Iruka. The look on Kakashi's face was serious. "Do you really not see this coming?"

Iruka looked down. "Between your constant provocations and my often explosive responses, I had never constituted them as arising attraction. I often wonder what I did that you found so offensive."

"I told you, Iruka. I'm screwed up that way." Kakashi persuaded Iruka to look at him. "I may not well-equip to interact with people but believe me, Iruka. I know what I feel and what I want."

Blushes arose in Iruka's cheeks. "What exactly that you want?"

Kakashi smiled. "You and everything that you have."

"Everything?" Iruka echoed. "I… I may not have much."

"You've got enough. And I think I have enough for you to take as well."

"I…" Iruka was overwhelmed.

"Only if you're willing. But even if you're not, I'll pursue you so relentlessly that you'll eventually give in." The smile was still there but the intensity in the words told Iruka that Kakashi didn't jest.

The color deepened. Iruka knew he should feel angry for the presumptuousness that Kakashi had repeatedly shown to him. But he knew that the flushes on his face had nothing to do with anger. Instead, Iruka was flattered to know Kakashi thought he was worth the pursuit and Iruka silently dreaded the blooming happiness that began spreading inside him.

Iruka had never known this deep attraction could happen so quickly!

"If your definition of pursuit involves taunting me every day, you'll have to think again." Iruka retorted but the redness in Iruka's cheeks told Kakashi more than Iruka could have said.

"What do you have in mind?" Kakashi's eye twinkled mischievously. "Dinner and date with flowers and chocolates?"

Well, if Kakashi was playing… Iruka would definitely join in.

"Dinner is always nice if someone else is paying. Chocolate is something I've often indulged in." Iruka shrugged a careless shoulder and glanced at Kakashi under his eyelashes. "I don't mind flowers – my students love flowers. And for dates, well… you have to wait for a yes answer first."

Kakashi's sole eye widened in disbelief. He had seen Iruka's polite smiles, face flushed in anger and his eyes shadowed with hurts. But to finally see Iruka _flirted_ back with, with _that_ look in his eyes, Kakashi was suddenly turned on like never before.

"So, I have to work on my proposal first before you could even think of an answer?" Kakashi asked huskily.

Iruka ducked his head embarrassedly. This was a very weird – sexy – but still strange conversation. Even if it was a vast improvement from the insults that Kakashi threw at him, to hear those kinds of words from _Kakashi _of all people was so beyond Iruka's wildest imagination. Truth to be told, he had always thought those kind of words would come out of _Ebisu's_ mouth, considering the creepy look (leer!) that man gave him recently. But anyway, from the look on Kakashi's face, Iruka knew that his own words on dinner and date with flowers and chocolates pleased the jounin so much; though Iruka couldn't understand why.

"Ask me again when we're back safely in Konoha." Iruka smiled shyly. The playfulness that had colored Iruka's words ended before Kakashi could further indulge himself in the side of Iruka that he had never seen before. Awkwardness and shyness replace it, telling Kakashi the nervousness Iruka felt at the sudden shift of their flimsy relationship and Kakashi knew he had long way to go before Iruka could ever feel the way he _felt._

But Kakashi had more patience than Iruka would ever need. And it would take longer than forever to make Kakashi surrender this fight for Iruka's love.

Kakashi held back the need to continue the kiss as he leaned down once again to place a chaste, soft and lingering kiss on Iruka's flushing cheek. "Deal. Just… promise me you'll give me a chance."

Iruka leaned his head back to look at Kakashi's eye. "I'm not sure what is happening right now. But I think I'm going to like it… so much. And I want you to know that I want that chance as well."

The blue eye flashed a light of happiness for the first time since he had brought Iruka to this village. And for that, Iruka was thankful.


	7. Of Baths and Massages

**For The Love Of...**

**Chapter 7:** Of Baths and Massages

* * *

Kakashi mandated for Iruka to wait more than just a couple of days – until the pain lessened furthermore – before he allowed Iruka to take a bath. Iruka had argued that Kakashi could numb his nerves like he did before and there was no need for him to wait. Frankly, Iruka didn't think he could stand the way the metallic scent of blood clung persistently to him no matter how many times Kakashi had wiped his face and his neck with damp towel. It was in his hair and nothing short of full bath can wash it away. The scent followed him throughout the sleeps and dreams – Iruka sometimes dreamt of the flashing kunai before it sank deep in his shoulder. He also dreamt of the sound of deafening roars in his ears as the pain deepened its grip on his shoulder and for the first time in Iruka's life, he knew what real pain sounded like.

Iruka knew that the dreams would go away. He had been a shinobi long enough to realize that. Memories faded; pains went away; only scars remained. And for him to begin forgetting the memories of the pains, Iruka needed to wash away the scent of blood. He could not sleep and _not_ dream of the flashing kunai, the gushing blood that followed after and the sounds of pain that were so loud; it left no room for any other sound.

But Kakashi remained adamant. "At least wait until this evening. After that I'll draw you the bath that I promised you."

"But." Iruka started. "You could always numb my nerves."

"Hey," Kakashi kneeled down beside Iruka, who was sitting up, leaning heavily against the wall and blankets covered his legs. His tone was somewhere between coaxing and teasing. "What's the point of me giving you a bath _and_ a massage if you couldn't feel them?"

The leer was subtle but still, Iruka was torn between blushing and rolling his eyes in exasperation. "I thought we are waiting until we're safely home for those kinds of thing?"

"I only agreed for the dating part." Kakashi corrected, still grinning. "Any other thing is not part of the agreement."

"And also for the dinner and flowers and chocolate." Iruka reminded. It was hard to look haughty when the smile threatened to break out. But Kakashi was so persistent… and adorable.

"But not bath. Or a massage." Kakashi was relentless.

Iruka looked down at the blanket, hiding a wide smile that managed to break out. "Fine." With that, Iruka settled to wait until evening.

When the evening came, Kakashi brought up a wooden bathtub, which Kakashi had coaxed Arashi to lend him. The generous man agreed effortlessly and Kakashi put the bathtub in the room. The jounin made five trips to fetch hot water and fill them in the tub.

Then, Kakashi tugged Iruka to stand up and guided him to the steaming tub. One look at the heavenly tub, all the embarrassment that Iruka felt before vanished. He had never been more aware of how dirty he was and couldn't wait to wash everything away.

Iruka took off his pants first and allowed the huge shirt to cover his upper thighs. Then, he unbuttoned slowly the shirt that was given by Arashi as his dark underneath was cut by Kakashi in his haste to stop the bleeding on his neck and shoulder. His arms throbbed for each movement he made but Iruka steadfastly ignored them lest Kakashi changed his mind about taking the bath now.

Kakashi stood behind Iruka and he waited patiently until all the buttons were undone. When Iruka was done unfastening the shirt, Kakashi shrugged the cloth off Iruka's shoulders gently, minding the bandage around the shoulder and neck. As the cloth fell down to the floor to join the pants, Kakashi, who was acutely aware of Iruka's modesty, quickly wrapped a cloth around the chuunin's waist. He brought his fingers to trace the lines of bruises that had yet to go away until his fingers came to the end of the lines, which were hidden underneath the bandage.

None of them said anything, sharing the comfortable silence. Iruka stifled a shudder from Kakashi's ghostly touches. His eyelids fluttered close as he felt Kakashi's fingers left the bruises and traced upward along the ridges of his upper spine – slowly moving up, reaching the back of his neck, then his nape and stopped to twirl the wisps of his hair around the clever fingers. Iruka exhaled slowly, steadying his heartbeats.

Kakashi was barely saying anything and yet, Iruka was thoroughly seduced by him.

Kakashi leaned downward to drop a fleeting kiss onto Iruka's exposed nape and smiled when he felt Iruka unconsciously lean back. It had been five days since he had uncovered Iruka from the ruins of cave and throughout the course of five days, he had tirelessly infused his chakra into the gaping wound so that it would stop bleeding the allow the muscles to knit themselves back. But Kakashi could only do so much with his limited medical knowledge. The scar would remain there once the wound was fully healed naturally. But as of now, Iruka's wound would remain hidden underneath the heavy bandage.

And of the last five days of impromptu treatment, Kakashi was so delighted to discover how Iruka loved touches. Whenever he touched the academy sensei whether to change the bandage or to clean the wounds or even when he gently awoke Iruka from the nightmares, he would notice the way Iruka would subtly lean towards his hands, appreciating every motion like a passionate admirer appreciating an art. It would explain the way Iruka always grinned widely when his students hugged him.

He pulled back and raised his hand to pull Iruka's hair free from the leather bound and he ran his fingers through the impossible tangles. The strands felt oily from days of exertion and sickness.

"It would take some time to untangle this mess." Iruka remarked softly when he felt Kakashi's fingers stuck amidst the silken mass.

Kakashi smiled as he worked his fingers through the hair. "Then, you have to take full advantage on me. I'll not only help you on your bath and give you a massage; I'll also brush your hair."

Iruka chuckled. "For free?"

Kakashi leaned forward, brushing his lips intentionally against Iruka ears. "No." The husky whisper brought shiver down Iruka's body. "But I'll take rain check."

The blush arose, coloring Iruka's dusky cheeks. He glanced back at Kakashi under his lashes. "Oh…"

Kakashi smiled wider. "Ready for the bath?"

"I've waited long enough." Iruka walked towards the wooden tub eagerly. When he realized that Kakashi wasn't following him, Iruka turned around. With his bandaged arms self-consciously wrapped around his body, Iruka looked decidedly impatient. "Well?"

Kakashi devoured the sight that Iruka made. The academy sensei wore only a thin cloth around his hips, raiding dangerously low. Days of fever and the injuries showed so visibly through his thinner physique. The disheveled dark mass framed his face and all of these made Iruka look heartbreakingly young. Kakashi felt like he was falling all over again for the man that he had already loved for so long. _Was that even possible?_

"Just enjoying the view." Kakashi teased and gave in to Iruka's unspoken demand.

He gently lifted Iruka so that the academy sensei could swing his legs inside the tub without using his hands. As he lowered Iruka down the hot water, Iruka instinctively braced himself, clutching on Kakashi's forearms. "Let go, Iruka. I don't want the arms to strain themselves further until they are properly healed."

Iruka inhaled sharply when he felt the hot water surrounding him and he immediately released his grips on Kakashi. "Yeah, alright…" The water reached up until his chest. The wet cloth around his injured shoulder stung at first but the feeling of hot water for the first time in more than a week made it worth it. It felt _so_ good.

"Okay?" Kakashi asked. He let both of Iruka's arms dip deep inside the tub, deciding to change the wet bandages later on.

Seeing Iruka nodded his head, Kakashi let go of Iruka to reach for washing cloth and soap. He dropped the soap and the cloth in the water and then, he cupped the water in his hand to pour it carefully on Iruka's shoulders repetitively. Satisfied that he had gotten Iruka wet enough, he dipped his hand in the water for the soap, lathering his hands until white bubbles covered his hands.

Kakashi started with the bared shoulder. He let his hands ran purposely along the slender flesh, familiarizing himself with its shapes and curves and texture. The smooth, taut skin told Kakashi that even though Iruka seldom went out for high-ranked missions, his body suffered not for the lack of trainings. Then, he used one hand to lift Iruka's dark hair to reveal the neck and the other hand lathered the neck. Kakashi moved his hands with such gentleness that even himself was surprised.

When he reached to the arching back, Kakashi felt the long, white gash on the spine – a coarse, odd texture among the otherwise smooth skin. "This is a dangerous wound…" Kakashi murmured. "Any deeper would have left you paralyzed."

Iruka opened the eyes that he didn't know were close and he let out a shaky breath. "It's… it's nothing." True, he did relent to Kakashi to bath him but never in Iruka's imagination how good had Kakashi's touches affected him. Never had he imagined how gentle Kakashi's hands were – hands of a killer. _No_, Iruka corrected, _those are the hands of a protector. _

"Directly on the spine." Kakashi said thoughtfully. "Were you protecting someone?"

Iruka inhaled sharply. After a while, Iruka glanced back at Kakashi. A small resigned smile curved up. "You are amazing… Yes, my student. More than two years ago."

Kakashi's quick mind began to make some calculation and connection. He remembered vaguely the rumors of an academy sensei went rogue and had attacked one of the students. He wasn't at the village at the time but the village grapevine was good. "…Naruto?"

Somehow, Iruka was not surprised that Kakashi had guessed correctly. He let out a soft laugh as he shook his head in silent admiration. "Yes. I take it that you've heard."

The hand that was caressing his scar snaked around his chest, pulling Iruka gently toward the edge of the tub where Kakashi was leaning against as the other hand supported Iruka. Then Iruka felt a breath of whisper at his ear; Kakashi had leaned down with his lips barely touching the soft flesh. "You are the teacher who _passed_ Naruto. Of course I've heard of you."

The compliment was not gone unheard. Kakashi was gratified to see the blushes on Iruka's cheeks.

The silence accompanied them as Kakashi continued his task. After a few moments, Kakashi shifted his position and moved around the tub to kneel in front it. "Lean back." Iruka complied wordlessly and watched Kakashi pulled up one long, strong leg from the water and lathered it thoroughly. This was frighteningly intimate; if it was anybody else, Iruka would have jerked his leg away and insisted on washing it on his own, strained arms or not. But this was Kakashi and Iruka oddly didn't want to lose the feelings of Kakashi's touches.

"For a chuunin who has not gone to many missions, you are surprisingly in shape." Kakashi remarked.

"If you think being an academy sensei is an easy job, I'd like you to try it for a week." Iruka's words caused Kakashi to raise his head to meet Iruka's challenging eyes.

"That bad?" Kakashi teased. "How bad could they be?"

Iruka snorted. "You jounin have it so easy. You've already got trained genin. We have to train children who wielded sharp kunai with uncontrollable chakra and untrained bloodlimits. Once, I have to teach two classes because their sensei was injured in a mission. Gods… you should have seen they way wrecked the class."

Iruka's eyes were enlightened with excitement as they always did whenever he talked about his students. "They used kunai, family jutsu that they haven't perfected yet and bunshin! I spent the next hour using most of my chakra trying to subdue them."

A chuckle escaped Kakashi. "How did you do it?"

Iruka grinned. "With five of my bunshin and a lot and a lot of ropes."

"Then I told them that the assignment for the afternoon was to escape my knots, which of course gave me an entire day of peaceful class!"

Kakashi laughed. He liked the way Iruka's voice laced with pride whenever he talked about his students. It was the same passion that he had seen and fallen in love with. With a smile lingered, Kakashi lifted the other leg and gave it the same treatment. After all was done, Kakashi spoke up, "I'm going to wash your hair next. I'll lower your head and pour the water. Don't use your hands; I'll support you."

"Okay." Iruka answered simply. Kakashi's heart tightened at the sound of trust in Iruka's voice.

"Tilt your head back." When Iruka did that, Kakashi cradled Iruka's dark head in one hand and scooped up water with the other. He repeated the motion until the dark brown hair was wet like the blackest ink. He reached for the same soap and lathered the hair, washing each lock before he rinsed them off.

By the time they finished, the hot water had already grown tepid and soon, Kakashi saw Iruka began to shiver. "I'm going to get a towel. Stay here."

Iruka reached up to push the wet hair from his forehead. From where he was, he could see Kakashi raided a small pile of clothes that Arashi had provided them, looking for a towel. Kakashi's sleeves were darkened with dampness despite the fact the sleeves were already rolled up. Iruka could see droplets of water rolled down along the jounin's pale forearms to the angular elbows before vanished behind his dark underneath. It took a several moments for Iruka to realize he was staring – mesmerized by the strong feeling to lick those droplets away – and he looked away embarrassed.

Kakashi walked back to the tub. "Found it." And he spread out the towel, motioning Iruka to stand up.

Iruka stood up, modestly showing his back to the jounin and felt Kakashi wrapped the thick towel around him before assisting Iruka's steps out of the slippery tub. "Dry up, I want to change your bandage first."

Iruka nodded his head and began tentatively ran the towel over his body. His arms throbbed at the movement and his shoulder clawed silently from inside his skin. Iruka had wanted nothing more than just to sleep; the bath had exerted him more than he expected it to be. But still, it was worth it. This was cleanest feeling since he had walked out of Konoha's gate.

The process of peeling of the wet bandages was without difficulty and Iruka instinctively looked away when his shoulder's injury was revealed. It was one thing to see and tend somebody else's injuries but to see the gore of his own red and puckered wound was an entirely different thing.

"Looking good," Kakashi commented. "No sign of infection or reopening. You've been a very good patient."

"Yeah, that what the medic-nin always say to me." Iruka smiled teasingly.

Kakashi finished the bandaging before dropping a soft kiss on the injured shoulder. "I'll be back with some clothes."

_Really_, Iruka thought as he felt blood rushing to his cheeks. _If Kakashi wouldn't stop those… those gestures, one of these days, I will really, really fall for him._

Kakashi came back with an old, dark blue yutaka. Arashi was a big and tall man and when the yutaka slid through Iruka's arms, Kakashi let out a soft chuckle at the way Iruka seemed to be swallowed by it. "Maybe I should ask for a smaller one – I wonder whether Arashi has a little sister so that I can borrow one from her instead."

Iruka glared at Kakashi. "The yutaka would look big on you too."

Kakashi just smirked and tightened the knot around Iruka's waist.

At the corner of Iruka's eyes, he saw a tray of food. His stomach churned in unpleasant way and his appetite was almost non-existent as the pain that was overshadowed by the pleasure of the bath came back with such insistency. He looked at Kakashi pleadingly, "Can I skip dinner? I just want to sleep."

Kakashi led Iruka back to the futon. "Take a few bites. Then I'll numb the nerves around your shoulder. Only then you can sleep."

Iruka opened his mouth to protest but from the look on Kakashi's face, he knew it would be useless. Swallowing slowly, Iruka assented reluctantly. "Only for a few bites."

Kakashi fed Iruka soup, which was later only half-eaten and he laid Iruka on the futon with Iruka's head rested on his lap. As promised, he numbed Iruka's shoulder and watched the lines of pain on the chuunin's face relaxed into numbness bliss.

"Kakashi?" A sleepy whisper escaped.

"I promised to brush your hair, right?" Kakashi whispered back.

"But I thought that was a joke…"

"Nope. The whole package, remember?"

"If so, you have forgotten the massage." Iruka teased; his eyes were half-closed. Slumber slowly came to claim his consciousness.

Kakashi ran his fingers through the damp hair, smiling softly. "You are in no condition to enjoy the massage. I wouldn't want to waste all my talents on someone who cannot appreciate them."

Iruka just closed his eyes, smiled and buried his face further in Kakashi's lap. Kakashi smelt of leaves and soap; it was so comforting.

Kakashi picked up a thin comb – also borrowed from Arashi – and began to patiently untangle the ebony silk, weaving his fingers through the wet strands as he had promised. The hair spilled over his hands and thighs like liquid black ink; the usually dark hair changed into darkest black when wet. He bit his lips when he heard Iruka's soft murmurs of utter content at his ministration.

Really, Iruka was trying his patience! There was no way he was able to hold back until they return to Konoha if Iruka did not cease the snuggling and the murmuring.

But like a man who couldn't resist the lure of the sirens in the ocean, Kakashi kept on brushing Iruka's hair until it was partially dry. Then, he put away the thin comb and ran his fingers through the soft strands leisurely. For each stroke he gave, Kakashi could feel something inside him loosened into contentment; for each stroke he gave, he could take an easier breath.

He halted in his ministration to silently watch the peace on Iruka's sleeping face. To his satisfaction, the pale face was no longer there; instead Iruka's face was colored in healthy tanned skin, slightly flushed from the hot bath earlier. Iruka looked so trustful and so young; Kakashi's heart ached with unfolded affection. And it was at that moment Kakashi knew he would be content doing all these things to Iruka for the rest of his life. _This_ was what he was looking for all his life.

Someone to give his love to and someone whom would give his love to him in return.

Kakashi had all the love in world to give to Iruka. And he would give it all, if Iruka gave him the chance.

Leaning down, he brushed his lips across Iruka's temple. "Good night, Iruka."

* * *

The morning came. Iruka was awakened to the cold morning air and a feeling of a pair of warm arms draped around his waist. His shoulder throbbed dully under the bandage and he decided that the pain would not be any worse than this. In fact, Iruka had never felt better ever since he left Konoha. His fever had completely gone; the wounds on his neck and shoulder were not so painful anymore and instead of waking up to the metallic smell of old blood, the remnant of last night's soap still lingered pleasantly.

Iruka smiled softly and he absent-mindedly reached up to touch Kakashi who was lying on top of him; his head was on Iruka's uninjured shoulder. Tentatively, Iruka brought his fingers to weave through the jounin's silver strands. They felt slightly coarse but not all unpleasant.

He could never thank Kakashi enough. More than a week ago, he was about ready to die; both times under the stone jounin's kunai and under the ruins of the collapsed cave. And both times, Kakashi had brought him back. Iruka had always thought Kakashi was a cold-hearted, calculated and undeniably rude person. Iruka had always wondered what had he done to set Kakashi off whenever they met. Was it because he responded easily to Kakashi's provocation or was it because of the old grudge of Iruka verbally questioning Kakashi's judgment in front of Sandaime-sama a long time ago? But when he received an answer to the question, it was totally unexpected and very surprising.

And what was more surprising was the way he felt toward the answer. The fact that he had accepted Kakashi's proposition without freaking out completely made the reason why he, who was generally amiable person, responded to Kakashi's every provocation with equal passion very clear.

He had felt the trepidation of finally _willing _to share his life with someone. He had been afraid of commitments, avoiding them all his life. The lingering hurts and pains from his parents' death made him shied away. He was afraid of being burnt twice, afraid that once he was hurt _again_, he would be never be able to be _unhurt _ever again. And now with Sandaime-sama gone, who would stop him from falling into the frightening abyss?

But now, with Kakashi lying so close to him – his quiet breaths caressed his neck and his arms wrapped possessively around his waist – Iruka thought he could get use to this feeling – the feeling of having his life acknowledged by someone, who wanted him in every way. And Iruka could feel how much Kakashi wanted him from the gentle way he handled him yesterday. Iruka had always loved human's touch but until he had experienced _Kakashi's _touch yesterday, he never knew how much. It made him suddenly want to take the risk of being hurt or burnt; want to stand so close to the edge and want to trust Kakashi to hold him from falling into the abyss.

Maybe when they got back to Konoha, Kakashi would drive him crazy with his quirky attitudes and provocative words. Maybe when they got back to Konoha, Iruka would render Kakashi bored with his very predictable habits. Maybe when they got back to Konoha, both of them realized that _they_ would not work at all.

And those thoughts brought inexplicable ache in Iruka's heart.

It would hurt. Iruka knew that for sure. It would hurt a lot. He could lose Kakashi and Kakashi could also lose him; shinobi live would always take precedence over everything else.

But, for this feeling that Iruka had right now, lying beside Kakashi and the memories of last night's tenderness and laughter, Iruka thought that it was definitely worth all the risks in the world.

After all, what else had Iruka own to lose?

Kakashi had already had most of his heart.


	8. Outclassed

**For The Love Of...**

**Chapter 8:** Outclassed

* * *

"I'll see you back at home." Kakashi said as he stood slouching against the tree.

Iruka lingered his gaze at the face of a man that had captured his heart so totally and so unexpectedly. A small smile graced the caramel-colored face. "Don't worry. I doubt anyone will still be chasing me. Not when I'm so close to the Snow Country border."

"Just be careful." Kakashi reminded.

"Yeah." It was another two days passed since Kakashi assisted him with the bath. With the frequent chakra healings from Kakashi, Iruka was thankful when the bandages on his arms were removed and he could move his hands with minimal aches. The wound along his neck was completely sutured and the bruises faded. The only remainder of the recent injuries that he had suffered was the bandage around his shoulder but even that was not very noticeable when he wore his clothes.

All and all, he felt great!

Now, he wanted to return to Konoha for two reasons. First, he needed to inform Tsunade-sama of the village lord's schemes of engaging wars with Konoha and secondly, even though he felt healthy enough to venture home, he knew he would still be a burden to Kakashi if he stayed by the jounin's side. There was a reason why certain mission was not for any shinobi other than jounin. And Iruka had a glimpse of it when he accidentally stumbled upon an S-rank mission rather than A-rank mission, which it was classified in the first place.

He was terribly outclassed and even though he had survived both of the times he fought the stone jounin, he knew it was merely luck.

"So, I guess I'll be on my way." Iruka hoisted the small bundle of supplies for his journey home. It would feel strange to come back to Konoha wearing kimono instead of his standard shinobi clothes. But he had no choice since his own backpack was left at the evil lord's village and the only uniform he had was shredded by Kakashi's frantic kunai. He cast another smile before turning to walk away.

Kakashi watched the retreating back. His heart was suddenly aching with such fullness that he spoke up before thinking. "Iruka, wait."

Iruka whirled to reface Kakashi. "Yeah?"

Kakashi pushed himself away from the tree. He moved closer to Iruka and reached out his hand to grasp Iruka's hand, pulling the academy sensei closer to him. As swift as a flying bird, Kakashi pulled down the mask and brought his lips hungrily upon Iruka surprised, parted lips.

They kissed underneath the barren trees with the snow surrounding their feet and the sounds of the wind accompanied their intimate embrace. Iruka didn't protest; he immediately dropped the small bundle to the snow and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and he opened his lips so willingly, welcoming Kakashi's onslaught. Kakashi growled at the generous response; he tightened his arms around Iruka's waist.

They kissed until Iruka gasped for breath and Kakashi groaned from desire. Kakashi lifted his mouth, knowing that if he prolonged the kiss any longer, he would lay Iruka on the snow and ravish the sensei regardless of the cold and wet condition of the ground. No, Kakashi thought ruefully, no, Iruka deserved much, much more than a quick tumble on an extremely uncomfortable ground.

"Now you can go," Kakashi murmured when the kiss ended.

"Don't be home late…" Iruka whispered back. Kakashi silently swooned at the twin blush on Iruka's cheeks.

"I'll try." Kakashi's lips twitched in mild mirth. "But, you know, me and time don't usually go well together."

Iruka chuckled. "Don't you dare. I don't want to wait for the date and the dinner and the flowers and the…"

"I get it." The jounin's grin was wide, clearly happy.

They stayed in each other arms for a little while, not talking; just savoring the warmth shared against the coldness of the Snow Country. Then, Kakashi released Iruka with a soft sigh. "Have a safe journey."

"You too." And with a quick shy peck on Kakashi's cheek, Iruka disappeared.

Kakashi grinned. A soft and quick kiss that Iruka initiated was way, way too innocence than the kiss that he gave to the sensei earlier but it filled him with such anticipation that no other kisses did. _Ah, sweet Iruka._ Kakashi thought.

He waited until he couldn't feel the chakra anymore. Then, he turned around towards Arashi's village.

The air might be cold, the surrounding might look dreary and the mission ahead might be boring but his heart was light. For the first time in his life, he felt that he had something of his own to protect – not just 'protecting Konoha' – when he was doing his job. For the first time in his life, he felt that he had someone waiting for him to come home just because he was what he was and not because of the mission. For the first time in his life, he had his own purpose of doing whatever he was doing rather than just because it was his job.

For the first time in his life, Kakashi felt _alive_.

And he had no idea how good it felt.

* * * * * *

"What?!" The fifth hokage slammed her palms on the sturdy table. Iruka had always thought Godaime-sama looked pretty intimidating being all worked up like that. Good to know he wasn't imagining it.

"It was a set up. The lord's village used me to start a war with Konoha." Iruka reported. He cautiously kept his distance from the volatile Hokage. If ever Godaime-sama threw anything towards him, he would have the time to evade.

Tsunade felt her blood boil. The nerve of that man! Attacking her own shinobi that she had sent and trying to start a war with Konoha. "What else did he say?"

"I didn't stay to hear what else he had to say. He hired two stone jounin to assassinate me and I was running for my life." Iruka gave Tsunade a self-depreciating smile. "Even I am not that stupid to think I can take on shinobi of jounin-level."

Tsunade blinked. "You managed to evade them and run all the way home? That was… a long way home of running and evasion."

"Of course not. That would be impossible!" Iruka's eyes went wide. "Originally, I planned to evade them until I passed the Snow Country's border. I thought that as long as I crossed the border, even if the stone jounin managed to kill me, my death occurred outside the Snow Country. The country lord would not be able to use my death as a reason to start a war. …That… was the least I can do…" Iruka knew his face flushed in embarrassment at his inadequacy.

Tsunade watched the embarrassment flushes on Iruka's face as the academy sensei was trying his damnest not to meet her eyes directly. It intrigued her. What was there to be embarrassed of? What Iruka had planned to do was the best course of action there is. She would do the same if she was in his place. "Originally?" She asked instead.

The flushes went deeper. "Ah… yes. Apparently, I was not resourceful enough to keep myself under radar. One of the stone jounin found me and by that time, I had not the energy or the idea to plan my escape. He was ready to kill me…" _And I had been so ready to die. _Iruka thought. "But, fortunately, Kakashi-sensei was there by accident and he had helped me."

"Of course." Tsunade realized. "I sent Kakashi there for scouting mission."

"Yes, he told me that. I was… am grateful for that miracle."

"Hum." Tsunade sat back in her chair, scrutinizing thoughtfully the clearly embarrassed Iruka. "I take it, Kakashi killed him?"

"Yes." The flushes went impossibly deeper.

"In a ridiculously short time," Tsunade began to understand.

Iruka snapped his head up and met Tsunade's eyes. "…Yes…"

"Does that make you feel humiliated, Iruka? The fact that you had to use all of your energy and mind to just running away from the stone jounin and all Kakashi needed was a few minutes of performing his jutsu to take care of the stone jounin." Tsunade raised her eyebrows.

Iruka bit his lips. "Well, when you put it that way, you make me sound ungrateful…" Then, his face looked troubled. "Do you suppose I am…"

"No, I'm not." Tsunade hastened. "I'm saying that you feel _outclassed_."

"Of course I am outclassed." Iruka furrowed his eyebrows. "He is Copy-nin Sharingan Kakashi. A genius who became the youngest jounin in Konoha's history. I cannot compare to him when even now, I am still a chuunin."

"By choice." Tsunade reminded him. "You don't even try out for jounin exam."

Iruka knew exactly why he didn't try out for jounin. But he refused to say anything about it to Tsunade-sama. "Still…"

"What I'm saying is that you have always known Kakashi outclasses you. Hell, he outclasses most of people. You know it but until you really witness how _exactly_ Kakashi outclasses you, you just know but not really _know_. It happens to everyone."

Iruka went silent for a while. "Well… it's not that I envy him. I just… realized how… burdensome I was when Kakashi took care of me. Especially when he had another mission to complete."

Tsunade leaned forward, perching her chin on her hand with a soft, indulgent smile on her face. "Then, all you've got to do is stop being a burden, right?"

Iruka looked at Tsunade, eyes wide before he curved a small smile in return. "That was what I promised myself when I was in Snow Country."

"So, it's settled!"

He wished it was that simple. If he wanted to find some time to train himself, he had to either forgo the academy or the mission room. He had always loved both of the jobs; teaching was his greatest passion and working in the mission room gave him the opportunity to interact with people aged more than eleven years old. But from what he had experienced during this disastrous mission, Iruka knew that the time for excuses was over. "Before I leave, may I ask what are you going to do to the country lord?" Iruka asked.

"Now that I know there's somebody out there wishes to mess with me, I make sure we are prepared."

Iruka hesitated before asking further. "Does what has happened have anything to do with the mission you handed to Kakashi-sensei?"

Tsunade looked at Iruka thoughtfully; silently impressed at the quick way Iruka made the connection. But then again, Iruka was her finest academy teacher – from what she heard, Sandaime's too – as he handled the most troublesome children with ease. "Nothing definite yet. But, I suppose so."

Vague. Which mean the information was way beyond his level of clearance. Iruka accepted her answer with a nod and politely excused himself.

* * * * * *

Kakashi sneaked through the shadows of the building corners. From the knowledge that he had gathered from Arashi and several more people he had met after he had left Arashi's little village, it seemed that the mysterious person he was tracking had been very busy influencing the countries depending solely on the technologies to attack shinobi hidden villages.

Destroying hidden villages did sound like Orochimaru's _modus operandi _but instead of using hidden villages against each other, the mysterious man used technology-based countries to destroy hidden villages and that didn't really sound like Orochimaru. If Kakashi knew the slimy man, all that Orochimaru ever interested in was rare and exploitable jutsu. And you couldn't get rare jutsu in technology-based countries. While it was possible Orochimaru was using different tactics, Kakashi had an instinct that Orochimaru was not involved at all in this scheme.

Instinct might be proven useful in mission but Tsunade would need more than just his gut feeling to verify that Orochimaru was not involved at all.

So, Kakashi decided to sneak into the country which Iruka was assigned to. Clearly something was amiss with the country and from Iruka told him, the situation sounds familiar to what he had heard before.

Crouching on the roof, Kakashi peered through the hole that he just made into the huge room where the country lord sat with his other advisors. From where he was, Kakashi could see that the country lord was seething and his advisors were bearing the burn.

"A weak looking chuunin beat two stone jounin that I've hired! And he was sick! How ridiculous was that?!" He ranted, pacing back and forth in agitated manner. "He had probably informed his Hokage about what I have planned and there is no way I can proceed with my plan to test my weapons against a hidden village!"

An older man with a streak of silver hair at his temples spoke up in mild and even tone. "Perhaps, sire, you should forgo the plan entirely. It is risky for us to handle the wrath of hidden villages if Hokage of Konoha informs her allies against us."

_A rational man._ Kakashi thought. _But then, if he is rational, he should prevent his lord from doing anything in the first place._

Another advisor, slightly younger than the first advisor, spoke up, "I agreed with Advisor Kimura. It would be the best. But," he paused wistfully, "It would be a waste. I am looking forward to see how the weapons fare against the freaks."

_Just because we are blessed with the powers that none of you have, it doesn't make us a freak. _Kakashi thought; deeply affronted.

"Yes, Advisor Hiroshi, I imagine you would be," the silver-haired advisor spoke up wryly. "You are amongst the ones who were persistence in ensuring this plan."

"And your point is?" Advisor Hiroshi challenged. "I thought we all agreed that the risk of this plan is acceptably minimal. No one could foresee how stupidly those two stone jounin that we hired."

"I was outvoted." Advisor Kimura reminded the younger advisor with the same mild tone.

"Whatever."

The country lord sighed. His two advisors were always at each other throat. And his other three advisors, as usual, would watch them in mild amusement and exasperation but would not interfere. "Nevertheless, I still want to test the weapons."

"Still on Konoha?" Another advisor spoke up. He was the oldest amongst the advisors. "I may agree when we voted the first time. But, with the possibility Konoha might have already sent her shinobi unto us, gathering evidences that prove we initiated the pre-emptive strike and not them, I'm afraid my vote will change. The risk is too high."

"So, you'll abandon the plan?" The thin advisor, who sat the farthest from the country lord, spoke up quietly. "Just imagine what you could have achieved. If the weapons are proven to be more powerful than the freaks' powers, no longer will the countries rely on hidden villages to carry out missions. We no longer have to act with their reaction as our boundaries."

"_If_ the weapons are powerful than them." Advisor Hiroshi pointed out. "What if the weapons are useless? Not only we are risking the wrath of the powerful hidden villages, we are also in no position of asking the help of other countries since we are in the pre-emptive position."

The advisor leaned forward, resting his chin on his hand. "The higher the risk, the higher would be reward. We, the technology-based countries, always fear the unpredictable power of shinobi. We fear them and yet, we ask for their help. We hated them and yet, we pay for each service they render to us, supporting their growth and power."

The country lord nodded his head passionately. "Every time my father wanted something done, he would always send for a shinobi. I watched him all my life, wondering what was it about shinobi that made them so special that my father would entrust a country's errand to floating shinobi, who had no loyalty at all to our country."

Kakashi could see where the discussion was heading. He didn't like it at all.

"And when we ask for their assistance, they expect us to bent under their command," Advisor Hiroshi added, fueling the burning fire. Clearly, his earlier cautiousness was forgotten at the thin advisor's provocation. "It is our situation, our country; they are here under our request, receiving the payment from our vault and they expect us to accept their superiority."

The oldest advisor was also not immune to the provocation. His previous caution was clearly forgotten as well and he nodded his head in agreement. The last advisor was in agreement as well. Advisor Kimura looked around him and frowned. A few minutes ago, the council was in cautious mood. Now, earlier discussions about risks were abandoned and the original plan was majorly supported.

Knowing that he was outvoted, again, Advisor Kimura raised his eyebrows. "It seems that you are all in agreement that the plan to test our weapons against Konoha is still in motion."

The thin advisor shrugged. "I would suggest to you, my lord that a new plan is to be undertaken."

"Well, Advisor Isha, we are all here. Let's discuss this now." The country lord was undeniably eager.

The oldest advisor held up his hand. "Let us adjourn this meeting for a while and reconvene at another time."

"Why?" Advisor Hiroshi said.

"I have an instinct that this meeting is no longer a private meeting."

"A spy?" The country lord demanded and the whole council looked around. Seeing no one, the country lord spoke up. "I see no one, Advisor Saito."

"An old man's instinct is never wrong, my lord," Advisor Saito stated. His eyes were drawn to the high closed windows.

Even though Kakashi knew Lord Saito had no substantial reason to suspect his whereabouts, he also knew that his existence would be known sooner or later. _What a bunch of paranoid people. _He had known what he needed to know for now and as silent as cat upon prey, Kakashi fled from his post.

"Konoha's spy?" Advisor Kimura asked quietly. "After all, the stone jounin that we hired to finish off the chuunin had failed."

"Let's hope not." Advisor Saito replied. "Besides, it is impossible for any of those freaks to be here this soon."


End file.
